


You Make It Easy - Italian Translation

by HazzaMakesLouehStrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Famous Louis, Leaving bad situations and finding better ones, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Slow Burn, Solo Louis, Solo Tour, Strangers to Lovers, Tour Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMakesLouehStrong/pseuds/HazzaMakesLouehStrong
Summary: Harry era da anni che sognava una carriera nel settore dell'illuminazione. Questo sogno non poté che diventare più grande quando venne assunto per lavorare al primo tour mondiale di Louis Tomlinson. In fin dei conti, finì per avere molto di più di un fantastico lavoro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Make It Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472986) by [Rearviewdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer). 



"Porta solo un pochino più giù il lato sinistro. A malapena due centimetri," disse Harry dall'altra parte della sala eventi nella quale lui e un'altra dozzina di persone avevano fatto avanti e indietro per tutto il pomeriggio. "Er- Così è troppo. Adesso, sollevalo di appena uno o due centimetri. Ci siamo. Così va meglio," annuì in approvazione, mentre un membro dello staff della pianificazione dell'evento aggiustava il lampadario, gli occhi di Harry che lo seguivano per tutto il tempo. Si spostò ancora più indietro di quel che era, quando la donna in cima alla scala smise di giocherellare con la catena regolabile del lampadario, sollevando un sopracciglio in direzione di Harry.

"Va bene? È pari?" Chiese lei.

Il ragazzo non rispose immediatamente, facendosi di nuovo più vicino, fino a quando non si ritrovò quasi sotto al gigante lampadario rettangolare, che aveva scelto personalmente per dare più dimensionalità a quel vecchio spazio soffocante e dare vita a quel ricevimento. Si abbinava perfettamente con le luci più piccole infilate tra il tessuto drappeggiato attraverso le vecchie travi di legno. Questa combinazione dava l'illusione di piccole stelle che spuntavano fra le nuvole, e poi, esattamente al centro di tutto, c'era il lampadario di Harry, scintillante come se qualcuno avesse preso dei pezzi di sole e li avesse forgiati in un migliaio di lacrime di cristallo, così da illuminare anche l'angolo più oscuro della sala. Era perfetto.

"È perfetto!" sorrise, indietreggiando per osservare gli effetti delle sue scelte progettuali da un'altra prospettiva, quando si imbatté in qualcosa di alto che bloccò il suo indietreggiare. O meglio, qualcuno.

Era solo Thomas, realizzò Harry quando, girandosi, si ritrovò davanti il proprietario della Black-Tie Events & Designs, che guardava accigliato e con un sopracciglio alzato il lampadario dietro la testa del ragazzo.

"Che diavolo è quella roba e perché è appesa in mezzo al mio spazio eventi?"

Quella non era propriamente la reazione che Harry si sarebbe aspettato dal suo capo, o dal suo fidanzato da otto mesi, per quel che contava. Stava sperando in qualcosa come una sorta di combinazione tra una pacca sulla schiena e un "buon lavoro", come minimo, ad ogni modo, il ragazzo provò a non offendersi troppo. Dopo tutto, non era una faccenda personale. Si trattava di lavoro.

"Quello è il lampadario Julie e ho appena trascorso gli ultimi venticinque minuti a vedere come appenderlo e decidere a che altezza posizionarlo," rispose Harry gentilmente, facendo l'occhiolino all'unica dipendente della Black-Tie che sapeva essere perfezionista quanto lui. "Ed è nel bel mezzo del tuo bellissimo spazio eventi perché tra qualcosa come quattro ore e mezza si terrà un ricevimento nuziale ed ai tuoi clienti probabilmente piacerebbe vederne uno, una volta arrivati."

Harry sorrise dopo la sua piccola battuta, rattristendosi quando Thomas non si accorse nemmeno del suo tentativo di alleggerire il livello di stress in quella stanza.

"Tiralo giù," disse il ragazzo, prestando di nuovo attenzione al suo tablet. "Con i clienti avevo accordato per l'impianto piccolo e rotondo."

"Beh, sì, quello lì è delizioso. Tuttavia, ho parlato con loro appena la settimana scorsa e abbiamo deciso, bensì, per questo qui perché..."

"E chi ti ha chiesto di farlo, Haz?"

C'era una punta di asprezza nella voce di Thomas, che rendeva ancora più ovvio il suo essere infastidito. Harry poteva perfettamente dire che non era felice della sua variazione, decise quindi di andarci piano, spegando le sue motivazioni.

"Questo qui non costa tanto ed è molto più bello. È unico e apre davvero lo spazio circostante. Per questo l'ho scelto, tesoro."

"Risalta troppo rispetto al nostro discreto piano originale, è molto più fastidiso di quello più piccolo, ed è più diffcile da tirare su."

"Ma è già appeso," ribattè Harry. "Che differenza fa?"

"Fa tutte le differenze di questo fottuto mondo perché tu l'hai appeso senza il mio consenso! Esattamente come hai comprato quei biglietti aerei per New York senza venirmi a dire niente, due settimane fa," gli sputò addosso Thomas, facendo congelare tutti i presenti nella stanza per un secondo, prima che realizzassero che quel rumore fosse soltanto l'inizio di una delle loro tante discussioni. "Questa è la mia azienda, ciò significa che sono io a prendere tutte le decisioni finali. Tu hai scelto ancora una volta di non consultarmi, quindi tiratelo giù."

Non era nemmeno il fatto che Harry fosse stato sgridato come se fosse un bambino davanti a tutti, ma il fatto che Thomas si fosse arrabbiato con lui così tanto. Molto di più di quanto un qualsiasi stupidissimo lampadario ne valesse la pena. Forse, dopotutto, era una faccenda personale.

Non c'era nessuna possibilità di avere un po' di privacy in quella stanza, ma ad ogni modo Harry provò a crearsene un po', facendo spostare entrambi sul piccolo balconcino al di fuori, incorniciato da giganti porte di vetro alla francese, attreaverso le quali letteralmente tutti potevano vederli.

"Thomas, andiamo," disse Harry, sentendo il suo ragazzo irrigidirsi quando provò a prendergli la mano. "Sei davvero così arrabbiato? Per un lampadario?"

"No. Sono arrabbiato perché hai fatto quello che fai sempre," sostenne. "Non mi hai mai detto niente di New York. L'unico motivo per cui l'ho scoperto è stato perché tu accidentalmente hai lasciato aperto il tuo conto bancario sul tuo portatile. Non hai nemmeno pensato di dirmelo."

"Questo perché doveva essere una sorpresa per il nostro primo anniversario!" Gemette Harry tra le sue mani, le sue parole che terminarono con una risata, incredulo di dover spiegare questa cosa ancora una volta. "Te l'avrei detto una volta che ci fossimo avvicinati alla fatidica data. Ho comprato i biglietti appena due settimane fa, visto che in questo periodo sono meno cari."

Il portafoglio di Harry era diventato leggermente più stretto, dopo aver perso il suo lavoro come tecnico delle luci al vecchio teatro nel centrocittà, una volta che il proprietario aveva deciso di venderlo. Lavorare con Thomas – per Thomas, sembrava qualcosa di distruttivo per la loro relazione, sopratutto da quando erano iniziate le discussioni sull'andare a vivere insieme, ma Thomas aveva insistito.

"Quel viaggio implica la mia presenza. Sarei dovuto essere stato incluso nella sua pianificazione e nella decisione del lampadario," sostenne.

Tutto ciò che Harry potè pensare di fare era scusarsi, ciononostante, ogni qual volta che aveva provato a farlo nelle scorse due settimane non funzionava. Questa stessa discussione ne era la prova.

"Quindi... stai dicendo che non vuoi andare a New York per il nostro anniversario?"

Ci fu una pausa fra di loro così lunga che Harry riuscì a contare ogni singola macchina che passava dall'incrocio sotto di loro, prima che Thomas facesse incontrare con riluttanza i loro occhi.

"Sto dicendo che sarei dovuto essere stato incluso nella sua pianificazione."

Non era stato esattamente un sì, ma, sicuramente, faceva male come se lo fosse.

Non stava funzionando. Loro due che vivevano insieme e lavoravano insieme, quando la loro relazione era praticamente all'inizio, era semplicemente troppo, proprio come Harry temeva. Aveva mostrato il peggio di loro, facendo diventare Thomas un sempre-arrabbiato maniaco del controllo e facendo sentire Harry una merda ogni volta che provava a fare qualcosa di anche solo vagamente creativo o romantico. L'altro giorno, avevano persino litigato per come il riccio avesse fatto il cazzo di bucato, perché accidentalmente aveva lavato una camicia che, in qualche modo, non era finita come al solito nella pila dei panni da lavare a secco.

Non potevano continuare a vivere in questo modo, o almeno, Harry non poteva.

Dopo il lavoro, quella notte, il riccio riuscì a scappare da un'altra potenziale litigata nella venue al di sopra del lampadario, per il quale ci avevano messo decenni ad impacchettarlo, visto la sua dimensione e fragilità, ma che, durante il ricevimento, aveva fatto la sua sporca figura. Anche i clienti avevano confermato ciò.

A cena, si mise seduto da solo con il suo portatile al ristorante cinese, quello proprio infondo alla strada dell'appartamento suo e di Thomas e per un secondo gli passò di mente l'idea di andarsene di lì. Avevano, appena più di un mese fa, firmato il contratto d'affitto, quindi Harry non poteva semplicemente tirarsi indietro, ma poteva trovarsi un altro lavoro che non avrebbe fatto venire voglia ad entrambi di strangolarsi a vicenda ogni secondo della giornata.

C'erano moltissimi lavori elencati per il lighting design. Anche se, la maggior parte di essi non erano nelle vicinanze e la paga era più o meno la stessa che prendeva ora lavorando part-time per Thomas. C'erano molti posti disponibili per lavorare come tecnico delle luci teatrali, ma Harry aveva imparato la lezione sui vecchi teatri che potevano venire venduti in un battito di ciglia. Aveva imparato la stessa lezione lavorando in un industria che si occupava della vita notturna, dove le discoteche potevano aprire e chiudere nel giro di un anno. E per quanto potevano essere divertenti i night club, Harry aveva imparato la lezione e aveva preferito continuare a cercare. Alla fine, si dedicò ad una manciata di studi d'arte, musei e studi di ingegneria che si appaltavano ad altri luoghi. Sicuramente, almeno uno di questi datori di lavoro avrebbe voluto assumerlo. La sanità mentale sua e di Thomas dipendeva da questo.

Lo staff del ristorante aveva impacchettato il suo cibo avanzato e stava pulendo per la chiusura quando il Harry realizzò che non si era mosso di lì da ore. Doveva probabilmente tornare a casa, dove, si sperava, il suo ragazzo si fosse addormentato, per quando il riccio sarebbe arrivato, invece di aspettare di litigare di nuovo. Lasciò un ultimo sguardo ai lavori per cui era qualificato, notandone uno verso la fine che prima non aveva visto. Era stato inserito appena due settimane fa, ma l'azienda che cercava un addetto alle luci era nascosta, quindi Harry non riuscì a capire di che cosa di trattasse. Sembrava legittima, per quel poco che si vedeva. Apparentemente, l'azienda senza-nome aveva bisogno di un addetto alle luci e un grafico per un qualche artista senza-nome che sarebbe andato in tour per sei mesi. Il riccio presuppose che sarebbe stato un musical tour di qualche tipo, poiché le strutture lì spiegate erano state progettante per essere arene o anfiteatri. Sembrava abbastanza intimidatorio. Harry non aveva mai fatto niente del genere, ma onestamente, sarebbe stato un sogno che si avvera essere capace di progettare per spazi così grandi; avere il completo controllo creativo su qualcosa di figo come un intero tour? Non provare a fare domanda sarebbe stato come dare uno schiaffo in piena faccia al suo più giovane ed ottimista se stesso. Anche se non sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere il posto, che era l'opzione più probabile qui. Anche se il lavoro si rivelasse essere tutto un falso, doveva provarci.

"Er- ancora solo un minuto, per favore?" Chiese Harry alla proprietaria del ristorante, quando si avvicinò a lui per sottolineargli che fosse l'unico cliente rimasto.

Si sbrigò, aprendo velocemente l'applicazione per allegare, come richiesto, il suo curriculum vitae e una copia digitale del suo portfolio di lavoro. Cliccò per inviare il tutto, guardando il segno di spunta verde apparire una volta che tutto fu trasferito, sentendosi stranamente orgoglioso di se stesso mentre raccoglieva le sue cose e usciva fuori dalla porta. Non era che aveva davvero realizzato qualcosa. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato fare domanda per un lavoro che probabilmente non esisteva, ma almeno era qualcosa per cui non vedeva l'ora e per cui essere emozionati, visto che New York, chiaramente, non lo era.

Quando tornò a casa, potè constatare che Thomas si fosse davvero addormentato sul letto. Si stese lì sopra anche Harry, chiedendosi per un attimo se avesse dovuto svegliare il suo ragazzo, così da poter parlare del loro litigio, scegliendo però, invece, di abbandonarsi alle fantasie di un lui che lavorava in alcuni dei luoghi più fighi del mondo e li illuminava come se fossero delle galassie.

✧*･ﾟ*

Fuori pioveva da tre giorni, cosa che rendeva ancora più tragiche le continue riunioni di Louis. Era stata una noia sia all'interno che all'esterno. In più, le finestre che occupavano tutta la parete, dal soffitto al pavimento, dell'ufficio del suo nuovo tour manager non erano neanche divertenti da guardare, poiché la vista era solo grigio su ancora più grigio.

"Louis, alla fine, è il tuo show. Che cosa ne pensi?"

Che cosa ne pensava? Rimaneva ancora una cosa strana da chiedergli, persino dopo tutto questo tempo senza i suoi compagni di band.

Louis lanciò uno sguardo verso l'oceano di curriculum vitae e portfolio sparsi in giro per tutto il gigante tavolo da riunioni, dove lui e il suo team erano rimasti seduti intorno per tutta la settima. Quando gli fu detto per la prima volta del tour per il suo album da solista, si era immaginato se stesso che rendeva felici i suoi fan, cantando e saltellando per il palco ogni notte. Cose che, apparentemente, avrebbe fatto un giorno non molto lontano. Appena dopo aver cercato tra i centinaia di curriculum vitae che servivano a riempire i posti vuoti dei lavori non ancora assegnati, prima che Louis possa mettersi in viaggio.

"Quindi?" Parlò il suo direttore creativo, perforando con il suo sguardo pieno di aspettativa, e per lo più, d'impazienza Louis, dall'altra parte del tavolo. Le persone continuavano a guardarlo in quel modo da quando tutta questa preparazione per il tour era incominciata. Soprattuto perché prendere decisioni così importanti da solo era ancora una cosa estranea a lui.

"Er- in realtà... potremmo riesaminare ancora una volta l'ultimo che abbiamo visto, per favore? Scusate, ragazzi," si scusò con tutti Louis, per l'evidente mancanza d'attenzione che aveva oggi.

"Certo. Nessun problema," disse il suo responsabile, benché la sua espressione facciale mostrava ogni singola goccia di fastidio che provava. Forse era arrabbiato anche per la pioggia. Louis, sicuramente, lo era. "Allora, per ora, stiamo guardando Nolan Howard," annunciò mentre la versione digitale del curriculum vitae dell'uomo veniva proiettata sulla parete nera vicino alle finestre. "Ha a mala pena trent'anni, ma ha fatto così tanto in così poco tempo. Ha moltissima esperienza sia nella scenografia sia nella grafica e nel campo delle luci, fatta in alcuni tour teatrali. Il nostro sarebbe sicuramente il più grande a cui abbia mai partecipato, ma guardando al suo portfolio-"

"Oh, uhm- scusa. Non lui. Intendo l'altro," lo interruppe Louis, facendo corrugare diverse sopracciglia per tutta la stanza, in quanto Nolan era chiaramente il preferito dalla maggioranza. "Intendo quello prima di Nolan. Incomincia da lì, per favore."

Il suo direttore creativo si accigliò, continuando a guardare verso il suo portatile. "Cosa, intendi questo ragazzo?" Chiese, tornando indietro verso il curriculum vitae che Louis aveva completamente perso, troppo concentrato a pensare al tempo lì fuori. "Beh... non c'è molto da dire, a parte che non ti sei perso tanto." Le sue parole furono seguite da una risata sarcastica che si propagò per tutto il tavolo per ragioni oscure a Louis. "Penso che possiamo tutti quanti ammirare il ragazzo per averci provato, ma questo lavoro è decisamente fuori dalla sua portata. Adesso, non direi la stessa cosa di Nolan. Lui sarebbe-"

"Un altro eccellente candidato, come hai già detto, e va bene, ma voglio sentir parlare dell'altro ragazzo, Harry Styles," specificò Louis dopo aver dato un'occhiata in basso verso la copia cartacea del curriculum vitae già mezza sepolta da tutti gli altri, compreso quello di Nolan. "Parlami di lui."

Tutti si girarono a guardare il cantante, le loro sopracciglia leggermente alzate per la sorpresa, il che era un cambiamento, visto il loro solito scetticismo, probabilmente questa reazione era dovuta al fatto che il Louis sapeva quel che stava facendo. Cosa che raramente accadeva, specialmente senza i suoi compagni di band a cui fare affidamento, ma se doveva davvero fare tutte queste cose come solista, allora doveva farsi avanti e dire la propria, ad un certo punto. E quale migliore momento se non questo, dove tutti erano così sprezzanti nei confronti di una persona che nessuno di loro aveva mai incontrato.

Il suo direttore creativo si schiarì la gola controvoglia, prima di iniziare a parlare. "Uh... quindi, Harry Styles. Persino più giovane dell'altro ragazzo. Ha soltanto ventiquattro anni," lanciò un'occhiata in alto verso Louis, come se semplicemente l'età del ragazzo fosse sufficiente per dissuaderlo.

"Allora, è giovane. Questo probabilmente significa che avrà un sacco di idee innovative," fece le spallucce il cantante, per niente sicuro della cosa appena detta, ma sperando fosse vera. "Vai avanti."

"...non si attiene a solo una professione. Sembra che abbia fatto un sacco di lavoretti, ma il suo portfolio è decente, visto il lasso di tempo che ha trascorso a lavorare in questo settore."

"Bene. Questo significa che è versatile. Dimmi di più," disse Louis prima che il suo direttore creativo rilasciasse un lungo e pesante sospiro.

"Hai centrato il punto, Louis. Tutti i candidati meritano un'adeguata considerazione ed Harry Styles dovrebbe essere incluso in questo."

"Sì, dovrebbe," sostenne il cantante. "È un buon candidato. E, perciò, mi piacerebbe sentirne di più sul suo lavoro."

Al posto di un sospiro, questa volta il suo direttore lo rifiutò completamente con uno sbuffo frustrato. "Per quale scopo esattamente? Ha lavorato come lighting design per matrimoni, discoteche, e per vecchi teatri caduti poi in rovina. Mi dispiace, ma questo tour è ben oltre le sue possibilità. Non ha quello che serve per portare a termine questa cosa."

"Beh, le persone hanno sempre detto la stessa cosa di me e, guarda un po', eccoci qui," Louis indicò la stanza piena di produttori della casa discografica, ben consapevoli che avesse ragione.

Le persone avevano avuto dubbi su di lui fin dal vero inizio. Dal periodo in cui era soltanto un ragazzino affiancato dai suoi compagni di band, di cui soltanto la sua voce era costantemente sotto esame. Tutti i suoi compagni della band erano stati capaci di lavorare come solisti senza problemi, eppure a Louis ci volle quasi il doppio del tempo per trovare una casa discografica che credesse realmente in lui. Grazie ai suoi fan, il suo album fu subito ben accolto. Quel successo era riuscito a zittire molte delle voci che continuavano a dire che avrebbe fallito. Ma Louis non dimenticava mai che molte di esse erano ancora lì, persistenti.

"Louis, io- sai che non la intendevo in quel modo," disse il suo direttore pacatamente. "Tu sicuramente hai quel che serve. Intendevo dire che questo tour è troppo importante- tu sei troppo importante per avere qualcuno che non sia il migliore a lavorare per te. Sfortunatamente, ciò può decidere le sorti di tutto."

"Sì, ne sono consapevole," concordò il cantante. Nessuno era più cosciente di Louis su quanto dipendesse tutto questo, sapeva che la maggior parte degli scettici non se n'erano andati da nessuna parte dopo l'uscita del suo album. Erano semplicemente passati a criticare il suo imminente tour. "Questo è il motivo per cui voglio quel ragazzo nel nostro team. Siamo bloccati in questa stanza a setacciare fra i candidati da giorni ed essenzialmente sono tutti uguali. Hanno fatto tutti delle buone esperienze che li hanno resi qualificati per questo lavoro, altrimenti non avrebbero fatto richiesta per ciò."

Alcuni hanno semplicemente bisogno che qualcuno creda in loro, qualcuno che abbia già passato quello che stanno passando in questo momento; che li aiuti a brillare più di quanto già fatto tutti i Nolan del mondo.

"Chiamatelo," decise Louis proprio in quel momento, con un'aria di sicurezza che stava ancora provando a tirar fuori del tutto; come un cappotto che cadeva un po' troppo largo sulle spalle, ma che per il resto era perfetto. Alcuni membri del team alzarono le sopracciglia a quella decisione improvvisa, cosa che fece chiedere a Louis per la seconda volta se, dopotutto, avesse preso la giusta decisione. Comunque, nessuno ebbe da ribattere quindi la sua confidenza, piano piano, ritornò.

"Quindi... questo è tutto? Non vuoi dare un'occhiata a nessun altro dei candidati?" Disse il suo tour manager dall'altro capo del tavolo, sembrando abbastanza confuso, considerando che c'erano rimasti all'incirca ancora un miliardo di portfolio da esaminare.

La domanda fece guardare il cantante alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra; una vecchia abitudine che gli era rimasta dai giorni in cui le opinioni dei suoi compagni di band pesavano quanto le sue. Ci mise appena un secondo, Louis, a ricordarsi che ora c'era solo lui seduto lì.

"No. Daremo una possibilità ad Harry Styles dal Cheshire" Che diavolo aveva appena fatto? "Vediamo se è ancora interessato e invitiamolo qui per un colloquio. Vediamo se tutto ciò è adatto a lui."

"E... se non lo è?"

Francamente, Louis non era andato così lontano con il suo piano per affermare il proprio potere e la propria decisone. Semplicemente, pensava di non essere in torto, Harry Styles avrebbe funzionato, e il resto sarebbe stata storia.

"Beh, se non lo è... allora immagino che ci sia sempre Nolan, giusto?" Disse Louis, guardando il suo direttore creativo dritto negli occhi.

Seriamente, che diavolo aveva appena fatto?

✧*･ﾟ*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho deciso di spostare i miei lavori anche qui su Ao3, non si sa mai!
> 
> Spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e spero che sia tradotto decentemente, sapete che ce la metto tutta nel farlo.
> 
> Grazie a tutti e al prossimo a aggiornamento :)!!
> 
> -Giada xx


	2. Chapter 2

Le cose erano state un po' stagnanti dopo la ricerca del lavoro fatta poche notti addietro, quando Harry aveva fatto domanda per una dozzina di posti diversi. Questa non era una buona notizia, considerando il fatto che le cose fra il riccio e il suo ragazzo non erano migliorate molto nemmeno durante quel lasso di tempo. Non si erano mai ripresi completamente da quella spaccatura creata da tutta quella faccenda lampadario/New York che aveva solamente reso le cose più tese fra di loro. A questo punto, la coppia riusciva difficilmente ad essere nello stesso posto contemporaneamente per più di dieci minuti, prima di scannarsi a vicenda. Questa è una delle tante ragioni per cui Harry era grato di avere l'appartamento tutto per se quel giorno, mentre Thomas era fuori a cercare alcuni locali con i suoi nuovi clienti. Era il primo piccolo momento di pace e serenità che Harry aveva da giorni. Si stava sentendo quasi in colpa per godersi così tanto questa situazione. Quasi.

Dopo una lunga e calda doccia, si sedette con il suo portatile, prendendo un po' del caffè appena fatto che Thomas era stato così gentile da lasciargli. Era un'ottima distrazione dalla casella postale quasi vuota di Harry, _non_ piena di decine di fantastiche offerte lavorative come stava sperando. Sfortunatamente, sembrava che non ce ne fosse ancora nessuna. Solo un mucchio di email spam, che variavano da offerte per viaggi – _no, non voleva più vedere altre grandi offerte su voli per New York, grazie tante_ – a qualcosa chiamata Vinyl Records Inc – _non ne voleva più sentire parlare, non era interessato_.

Stava quasi per eliminare tutta la spazzatura nella sua casella postale, Harry, quando il suo telefono incominciò a vibrare sul bracciolo del divano. Non riuscì a riconoscere il numero o l'allegra voce della donna che lo salutò, una volta aver risposto. Non era nemmeno sicuro che le sue orecchie stessero funzionando correttamente, quando lei gli chiese se fosse ancora interessato ad essere il lighting director di Louis Tomlinson.

"M-mi scusi, _cosa_?" Rise Harry nervosamente, mentre si ripuliva con la mano tutto il caffè che gli stava gocciolando dal mento. Se non si era sbagliato, la donna al telefono gli aveva appena detto qualcosa di completamente folle. Le cose iniziarono a diventare più strane e ancora più assurde quando iniziò a spiegare di come Louis e il suo team avessero chiesto ad Harry di presentarsi alla casa discografica così da poter incontrare tutti il più presto possibile.

L'invito della donna fu accolto con un silenzio colmo di stupore.

"Signor Styles. È ancora qui con me?"

"Er- S-sì. Ci sono," annuì Harry al vuoto, per la maggior parte ancora scioccato. "Mi scusi, ma ha detto-?"

"Non si preoccupi se si è perso qualcosa del discorso, Signor Styles," la donna ridacchiò dall'altro capo del telefono. "Tutto quello che le ho appena detto è riportato in dettaglio su un'email che avrebbe dovuto ricevere giusto cinque o dieci minuti fa..."

Ci volle qualche secondo al cervello di Harry per elaborare tutto quello che era successo da prima, connettendolo in questo modo alla email che aveva preso per spam e che, per questo motivo, stava quasi per _eliminare_. L'aprì velocemente, setacciando tutti i punti principali, il più importante ed essenziale era sicuramente la condizionale assunzione di Harry alla Vinyl Records. Merda.  
  


Tre giorni dopo, era seduto in un ufficio quasi completamente fatto in vetro alla Vinyl Records, ed era ancora in uno stato di shock. Non poteva credere che qualcuno in questa azienda aveva davvero guardato più di una volta la sua richiesta di assunzione. Specialmente quando nemmeno Harry si era reso conto della portata del lavoro a cui stava facendo domanda. Onestamente, aveva pensato fosse una truffa.

Ad ogni modo, truffa o _no_ , apparentemente, non rendeva tutta questa intera procedura meno snervante. In oltre, non faceva sicuramente sentire Harry meno nervoso mentre aspettava per il suo destino su una delle sedie più comode e costose se cui si era mai seduto. Lanciò un'occhiata al suo telefono messo in silenzioso, dicendo a se stesso che lo stava controllando soltanto per assicurarsi che nessuno avesse avuto bisogno di lui (Thomas, più che altro), ma in realtà, stava soltanto contando ogni minuto che era passato da quando un gruppo di dirigenti della casa discografica era venuto a prendere il suo concetto lavorativo, per il quale, Harry, aveva trascorso la maggior parte delle scorse settantadue ore a perfezionare, così da poterlo andare a esaminarlo all'interno di una gigante sala riunioni che _non_ era fatta di vetro, questo sta a significare che il riccio non aveva la più pallida idea di quello che si stessero dicendo. Probabilmente non era niente di buono. Per ora, nessuna persona che Harry aveva incontrato era sembrava particolarmente impressionata da lui; men che meno il direttore creativo di Louis Tomlinson, ma ovviamente a qualcuno era piaciuto. Qualcuno, in questo edificio, aveva fiducia nelle abilità di Harry nel fare il suo lavoro, altrimenti non sarebbe stato qui.

Erano passati quasi venti minuti. Il che poteva essere un buon segno come uno cattivo, ma in ogni caso Harry era sulle spine, in attesa di scoprire il giudizio finale. Si alzò in piedi dalla sua costosa e comoda sedia e uscì fuori dall'ufficio, dal quale gli era stato chiesto di non uscire, comunque non sarebbe andato lontano. Stava soltanto andando dall'altra parte del corridoio, dirigendosi fino ad una porta, all'interno della quale una dozzina di persone se ne stavano lì sedute a parlare di lui. Origliare la loro conversazione sarebbe stato sbagliato, infatti non era quello che Harry stava facendo. Stava semplicemente ascoltando piccoli pezzi della fine della conversazione e una decisone che veniva presa, in ogni modo, quando provò a portare l'orecchio alla porta, quella si aprì.

In primo luogo, tutto quello che Harry potette fare fu sbattere le palpebre in direzione della persona che era appena uscita dalla sala riunioni, questo sembrò un incoraggiamento nel cambiare la sua aspirazione da direttore delle luci per il tour di Louis Tomlinson a direttore del suono. Il che era interessante, considerando che la persona che gli stava sorridendo mentre chiudeva tranquillamente la porta dietro di lui non era niente di meno che Louis Tomlinson in persona.

"Oh! Sei qui," rise, guardando prima Harry poi l'ufficio vuoto dietro di lui. "Sono Louis. Tu devi essere Harry Styles."

Il cantante porse gentilmente la mano verso di lui, dando al riccio l'opportunità di ammirare i molteplici tatuaggi che sbucavano fuori dalla manica della sua felpa. Era una scelta particolare per una riunione dove tutti gli altri indossavano tacchi o cravatte, incluso Harry. Ad ogni modo, una felpa era un'ottima cosa da indossare ad ogni occasione, quando si era il capo. Il riccio porse a sua volta la mano, aspettandosi di sentirsi un pochino intimidito ad incontrare l'uomo per cui, potenzialmente, avrebbe potuto lavorare, se tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto, eppure tutto quello che riuscì a sentire era del calore. Calore che veniva emanato dalla stretta delle loro mani e dal paio di occhi più blu che Harry avesse mai visto.

"È bello poterla finalmente incontrare, Signor Tomlinson," sorrise Harry di rimando.

"Stessa cosa per me. E, chiamami Louis?" Chiese, proprio mentre qualcuno con due telefoni in mano chiamò il suo nome dal fondo del corridoio.

"Oh. Okay, _Louis_ ," si corresse Harry, guardando il cantante correre verso una donna, probabilmente la sua assistente.

"Molto meglio," disse da sopra la sua spalla con un sorriso d'approvazione. E come se questo non fosse abbastanza, si girò e iniziò a camminare all'indietro. "Oh, e a proposito, benvenuto nel team! Ufficialmente!" Aggiunse, prima di girarsi e raggiungere la donna con i telefoni.

Se n'era andato prima che la porta della sala riunioni si fosse aperta, facendo in questo modo uscire tutte le altre persone che erano lì dentro che iniziarono a congratularsi con Harry, stringendogli la mano uno per uno, esattamente come aveva fatto il suo potenziale nuovo capo. Anzi, come non detto. Non c'era più nessun potenziale di mezzo. Aveva ottenuto il lavoro.  
  


Thomas era a casa quando Harry ritornò nel pomeriggio. Non vedeva l'ora di dirglielo. Era quello che stava aspettando di fare da quando aveva lasciato la Vinyl Records, ad ogni modo, non sembrava solo lui quello ad avere buone notizie da condividere, visto che il suo ragazzo lo salutò con un bacio sull'uscio della porta e un bel bicchiere di vino sulla sua mano sinistra.

"Tesoro!" Riuscì a dire Harry poco prima che il suo ragazzo lo baciasse di nuovo, come se fossero passati anni dall'ultima volta che si erano visti e non ore. Dopo quello che avevano passato nelle scorse settimane, il riccio non poteva dire che gli dispiacesse tutto questo improvviso attacco d'affetto.

"Dove sei stato? Ti ho mandato messaggi per tutta la mattinata." Disse Thomas, facendo corrugare la fronte ad Harry. Il suo telefono non aveva squillato o vibrato neanche una volta, ma probabilmente perché l'aveva silenziato appena era arrivato alla Vinyl Records per il suo colloquio.

"Mi dispiace, amore. Era in silenzioso. Avevo un impegno, questa mattina..." Provò a spiegare Harry, ma Thomas scacciò via con un gesto della mano il suo scusarsi.

"Va tutto bene, per fortuna non mi hai risposto. Preferisco dirti le novità di persona, in ogni modo," confessò.

" _Okay_ ," sorrise di rimando Harry, stringendo leggermente la vita del suo ragazzo, soltanto per godersi il modo in cui il suo volto si illuminava. "Anche io ho delle novità, ma che ne dici se incominci tu?"

Thomas prese un lungo sorso di vino, facendo ridere Harry, prima di schiarirsi drammaticamente la gola. "Allora, hai presente quella coppia di cui ti parlavo, gli Hayward? Di profilo molto elevato, praticamente senza nessun budget e che pianificavano un enorme matrimonio per la prossima primavera, del quale ogni wedding planner della città aveva aspirato all'organizzazione per tutto l'anno?"

Come poteva dimenticarsene, Harry? Thomas aveva continuato a parlare degli Hayward ogni giorno da quando avevano annunciato il loro fidanzamento.

"Beh, hanno finalmente scelto un wedding planner _e_..." disse il ragazzo, contendo a fatica il suo entusiasmo. "Sono io! _Sono_ l'organizzatore a cui è stata data la possibilità di allestire il loro enorme matrimonio privo di budget!"

Harry aveva avuto la sensazione che sarebbe stata questa la grande notizia di Thomas e, onestamente, non poteva essere più felice per lui.

"È fantastico, tesoro! Sono così orgoglioso di te. Farai un lavoro davvero incredibile," lo rassicurò Harry. "E parlando di lavori..." proseguì, con lo stesso entusiasmo appena dimostrato da Thomas. "Ne ho appena ottenuto uno con la Vinyl Records, incomincerò fra due settimane!"

Il riccio aspettò per lo stesso affetto e le stesse affermazioni positive che aveva, poco fa, regalato al suo ragazzo. Stranamente, non arrivarono. Cazzo, non aveva ricevuto neanche un sorriso. Forse Thomas non aveva sentito bene.

"Piccolo, ho detto che ho ottenuto un nuovo lavoro..."

"Oh, ti ho sentito," sbuffò il suo ragazzo. "Sto soltanto cercando di capire _perché_ , visto che già ne hai uno."

Quello non era esattamente l'incoraggiante tono ' _sono così felice per te_ ' che Harry stava sperando.

"Thomas," sospirò, spostando via la mano dalla vita del suo ragazzo così da poter, invece, tenere le sue mani. Non lo sorprese affatto quando Thomas incrociò le braccia al petto per fermarlo. "Piccolo. Sappiamo entrambi che lavorare insieme non ha, beh, _funzionato_."

"Beh, abbiamo... non lo so- divergenze artistiche, delle volte, ma questo non significa che _non_ sta funzionando." Divergenze artistiche? L'ultima volta che Harry aveva controllato, l'unica opinione che importava era quella di Thomas. "Ascolta, Harry, lo so che le cose tra di noi non sono esattamente andate in modo perfetto, ma _oggi_ ho appena ottenuto l'impiego per il matrimonio degli Hayward e ora tu te ne vuoi andare?! Che cosa diavolo dovrei fare senza uno specialista dell'illuminazione?"

"Beh, inizierò a lavorare fra due settimane. Quindi hai a disposizione un sacco di tempo per trovartene un altro."

"Non _voglio_ qualcun altro. Voglio _te_. Tu sei il migliore."

Questo probabilmente era il più grande complimento che Thomas abbia mai fatto ad Harry per il suo lavoro, eppure era sembrato più uno schiaffo in faccia, visto il modo in cui lo stava guardando con rabbia. Faceva schifo che anche durante i loro bei momenti Harry si sentisse una merda.

"Chiama la Velvet Records o chiunque altro ti abbia offerto quel lavoro e rifiutalo."

"È _Vinyl_ Records," il riccio corresse gentilmente il suo ragazzo. "E, Thomas, non mi era mai stato offerto qualcosa del genere prima. Questo lavoro sarebbe davvero fantastico per me e per la mia carriera. Pensavo saresti stato felice per me."

" _Lo sono_ , ma questo matrimonio sarà fantastico per la _mia_ carriera e tu la stai sabotando!" Sputò di rimando. "Scusa. Ti amo. Davvero, lo faccio, ma devi chiamarli e dirgli di no."

Harry avrebbe potuto farlo. Se avesse voluto arrendersi e fare quello che Thomas voleva che lui facesse solo perché lo voleva. Fortunatamente, il riccio non era propriamente nel giusto umore per cedere.

"Scusa, ma no," scrollò le spalle, sentendo tutta l'ira che stava provando in quel momento il suo ragazzo, quando gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Accetterò il lavoro. Vorrei avertelo detto in migliori condizioni, ma almeno l'ho fatto due settimane prima che iniziasse."

L'espressione di Thomas non cambiò quando appoggiò il suo bicchiere di vino sul tavolino con più forza del necessario, e Harry lo guardò con indifferenza. Osservò il suo ragazzo andarsene via con passo pesante mentre blaterava su come il riccio non lo includesse mai, ma Harry riuscì a sentire solo l'inizio del discorso. Era troppo distratto dalla nuova email che aveva appena ricevuto, notandola subito dopo aver tirato fuori il suo telefono per levare il silenzioso. Un'email che, apparentemente, era stata spedita da Louis Tomlinson in persona.

_'Scusami se sono dovuto scappare via così preso, ma è stato un vero e proprio piacere conoscerti oggi. Non vedo l'ora di incominciare a lavorare per il tour! Sarà fantastico! -L'_

Quando Harry rimise il telefono in tasca, il suo ragazzo stava ancora continuando a lamentarsi, ma, almeno, c'era qualcuno là fuori che era sinceramente felice ed emozionato per il suo nuovo lavoro. Il fatto che fosse il suo nuovo capo rendeva il tutto ancora più bello.

✧*･ﾟ*

"Okay, tesoro, parleremo più tardi. Oh! E non dimenticarti di salutare da parte mia tutti gli altri e dirgli e che li voglio bene, mh?" Chiese Louis a sua sorella minore, sorridendo e alzando affettuosamente gli occhi al cielo quando la ragazza iniziò scherzare sul fatto che lui non volesse bene anche a lei. " _Ovviamente_ voglio bene anche a te, Phoebes. Sei quella che a cui voglio _più_ bene," ridacchiò dicendo quella piccola e innocua bugia innocente che raccontava a tutti e sei i suoi fratelli. Fortunatamente, nessuno di loro l'aveva mai beccato. "Lo so che me ne vuoi," Louis sorrise quando sua sorella gli disse che anche lei gli voleva bene. "Fai la brava, d'accordo? E dai un bacio ai piccolini da parte mia. E ricorda, se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, sono ad una telefonata da te."

Louis lo diceva anche a tutti gli altri suoi fratelli. Era anche a solo una telefonata di distanza dal suo figlio di tre anni che abitava a Los Angeles, da tutti i suoi altri parenti, dai suoi amici stretti, e anche da tutti quelli che lavoravano nella sua casa discografica. Naturalmente, un sacco di telefonate, sezioni di FaceTime e continue email. Una situazione simile era capitata appena un paio di settimane fa. Louis aveva appena finito di fare una riunione e si stava, proprio in quel momento, congratulando con il suo nuovo membro del team, quando la sua assistente era arrivata da lui con due telefoni in mano perché i suoi due fratellini più giovani erano finalmente riusciti ad andare sui tricicli che gli aveva comprato per il loro compleanno e il suo album era appena stato classificato platino in tre diversi paesi, inclusa la Grand Bretagna; tutti degli enormi risultati. Tutti equamente meritevoli dell'attenzione di Louis, cosa che era praticante impossibile da fare per lui, ma ci provava. Grazie al cielo, tutti quanti, nella sua vita, ne sembravano consapevoli e gli davano un po' di tregua.

Quando Louis abbandonò l'ufficio vuoto, nel quale era entrato per rispondere alla telefonata di sua sorella, fu subito gettato nel trambusto mattutino della casa discografica. I corridoi erano sempre pieni di persone, il cantante aveva più dimestichezza con la gente che lavorava nel suo team, ma salutava in ogni caso chiunque incontrasse, cercando di sentirsi come se anche lui appartenesse a quel posto, fra tutti quegli abiti eleganti e orologi costosi, quando, in realtà, si sentiva più a suo agio ad essere se stesso ed ad indossare un paio di vecchi pantaloni della tuta.

Quando raggiunse il quinto piano dell'edificio, dove si sarebbe svolta la prima vera e propria riunione del suo team per il suo tour, Louis dovette dare il buongiorno quasi una dozzina di volte. Tuttavia, nessuno era sembrato altrettanto emozionato di ricambiare il favore quanto due dei suoi nuovi membri del suo team; il suo nuovo capo regia/scenografo, Liam, e il suo nuovo tecnico del suono, Niall.

"Buongiorno, ragazzi," li salutò Louis, mentre entrambi uscivano dal loro ufficio in comune e lo salutavano di rimando. "State andando alla riunione?"

La sua gentile ma più che altro retorica domanda fu seguita da due cipigli confusi. Uh-oh.

"Riunione?" Mormorò Niall al suo compagno d'ufficio. "Sai qualcosa di un'altra riunione, Li?"

"Oh- _No_. Avrei giurato che fosse ieri," alzò le spalle di rimando Liam, il sorriso che cercava di uscire dalle sue labbra e da quelle di Niall fece smettere Louis di scrollare fra gli impegni segnati sul telefono.

"Fottetevi. _È_ oggi, giusto?" Gemette il cantante, alzando affettuosamente gli occhi al cielo quando il suo cuore ricominciò a battere.

Pensava che mandare tutto a puttane durante il primo giorno della preparazione del suo tour non fosse esattamente l'ideale, ma _era_ stato abbastanza divertente. Questo era uno dei tanti motivi per cui Liam e Niall stavano velocemente diventando alcune fra le persone preferite di Louis.

"Oggi è il grande giorno," confermò Liam, "Alle nove in punto."

"Stanza 503. Quella con la macchina per il caffè e con le sedie girevoli carine," aggiunse Niall, nonostante avesse già stretta fra le mani una tazza di caffè con la scritta 'Frequency Hertz' stampata sulla parte anteriore di essa.

Entrambi se ne andarono verso quella direzione, e davvero, Louis sarebbe dovuto andare insieme a loro. Tuttavia, il cantante non potè non notare il fatto che solamente due persone erano uscite da quello che era un ufficio progettato per tre, in più, la luce all'interno era ancora accesa.

"Er- mi tenete il posto?" Li richiamò Louis.

"Senz'altro!" Urlò di rimando Liam o Niall, il cantante non riuscì bene a capire chi dei due. La maggior parte della sua attenzione era ora incentrata sulla porta dell'ufficio e dalla voce profonda che proveniva dall'altro lato di essa, la quale stava dicendo a qualcuno che stava per arrivare, quando Louis bussò alla porta.

C'erano tre enormi aree di lavoro, nella stanza in cui aveva appena infilato la testa. Una di queste era riservata a Niall e a tutte le sue apparecchiature audio, un'altra a Liam per pianificare tutte le varie scenografie di Louis, e la terza area lavorativa apparteneva ad Harry; la persona che, al momento, stava ascoltando la terza traccia dell'album di Louis mentre smanettava con i giganti monitor a sua disposizione e i vari software, stava ovviamente cercando ancora di capirci qualcosa. Da quello che il cantante poteva sentire, era un fan e aveva una bella voce. Da quello che poteva vedere, non aveva idea di quello che stava facendo con quel programma per la visualizzazione in 3D che gli era stato dato, però sembrava che stesse imparando. Infatti, era così preso dallo spettacolo di luci che stava progettando per un finto stadio, che non si era nemmeno girato per vedere chi fosse appena entrato nella stanza.

"Er- non l'ho dimenticato. Arrivo subito," disse distrattamente. "Stanza 504, giusto?"

"503, in realtà," lo corresse gentilmente Louis. "La stanza con le finestre enormi e le sedie super comode. Secondo quello che dice Niall, comunque," sorrise, facendo saltare sul posto Harry al suono della voce che proveniva da dietro di lui, la quale non apparteneva a nessuno dei suoi due compagni d'ufficio.

Lentamente, chiuse il suo portatile, girandosi per poter guardare Louis con quasi un'espressione colpevole, senza però quel suo fastidioso sorrisetto tutto fossette, del quale sembrava non riuscire a liberarsi.

"Ciao."

"Ciao. Ti stai divertendo ad ambientarti?" Sorrise di rimando il cantante.

"Uhm- S-sì, è fantastico qui, grazie, Louis. Tutto quanto è _fantastico_. E- solo perché tu lo sappia, quell'orribile concept progettuale che hai appena visto, con tutti quei gatti e quei raggi a forma di cuore, non era tipo, un _vero_ progetto," si affrettò Harry a rassicurare Louis, che era stato l'esatto motivo per cui quest'ultimo non ne aveva voluto parlare. Nemmeno delle luminose e colorate (e del tutto _letali_ ) esplosioni di fuochi d'artificio nel bel mezzo del finto stadio. Rassicurante.

"Non ho la minima idea di _cosa_ tu stia parlando. Non ho visto una né una singola coda né un singolo baffo," fece un sorrisetto Louis, ammirando il modo in cui Harry aveva sistemato la sua scrivania con delle piccole piantine di gelsomino bianco dal profumo fantastico. Sul davanzale della finestra c'erano sistemate una mezza dozzina foto raffiguranti Harry insieme a due donne, le quali dovevano sicuramente essere sua madre e sua sorella, vista la somiglianza dei loro visi. E poi, verso la fine, Louis scorse una fotografia molto più piccola di Harry e un altro ragazzo, per niente simili fra loro, ma il cantante riuscì a scorgere quello sguardo sognate presente nei loro occhi.

Al momento, Louis non aveva nessuno con cui scambiare quel tipo di sguardo. Non ce l'aveva da davvero molto tempo, in realtà, ma continuava ancora a sperarci. Forse avrebbe trovato l'amore _dopo_ il suo grande tour mondiale.

"Allora, stavo giusto per andare alla riunione, quando tu hai bussato," rispose Harry - _mentendo_ mentre l'orologio a neon che teneva sopra la sua scrivania lampeggiò, segnando le nove in punto in un rosa e in un arancione sgargianti. Il riccio trasalì un po' quando anche l'orologio lo tradì, cosa che non avrebbe dovuto far sorridere così tanto Louis. Erano quelle fottutissime fossette. Per forza.

"Oh, intendi la riunione che è appena iniziata senza di noi. Ottimo," lo prese in giro il cantante, facendo gemere frustrato Harry mentre scuoteva la testa.

"Di solito non sono così in ritardo, lo giuro."

"Davvero? Io sono _sempre_ in ritardo," ridacchiò Louis. "Non sono mai arrivato in orario ad una singola cosa in tutta la mia vita. Non ti preoccupare."

La tenue tonalità di rosa che aveva colorato le guance di Harry, incominciò piano piano a sbiadire, quando alzò il volto per guardare di nuovo Louis.

"Okay, ma per te è diverso. Sei tu l'artista qui, mentre io sono quello nuovo con qualcosa da provare," scherzò, sebbene non ci fosse molto umorismo in tutto ciò. "Non fraintendermi, la gente qui è davvero stata molto, molto gentile e accogliente nei miei confronti, ma sento come se alcuni di loro mi guardassero come se aspettassero il momento in cui io fallisca. Alcune persone anche fuori dalla casa discografica," mormorò, guardando vagamente verso le foto sul suo davanzale, non dando però più indizi di questo su quale persona nella sua vita dubitasse di lui.

Harry non aveva idea di quanto Louis lo capisse. Delle volte, il cantante, si sentiva come se l'intero mondo stesse aspettando un suo fallimento, ma si era rifiutato di dargliela vinta. Era determinato ad avere successo nonostante tutto e tutti, e questa determinazione, ora, includeva anche Harry, perché era sicuro che anche lui sarebbe diventato altrettanto fantastico.

"Beh, Harry, detto in amicizia e da una persona che di solito manda a puttane qualsiasi cosa, penso tu stia già facendo un fantastico lavoro qui," gli disse Louis.

"Davvero?" Si accigliò Harry. "Ma- non ho ancora fatto niente."

"Esattamente! Sei dentro questo edificio da un'ora e per il momento non hai fatto andare a fuoco niente. Questo è più di quanto possa dire sul mio primo giorno."

Harry scoppiò a ridere, inaspettatamente anche per il ragazzo stesso, finendo poi per guardare confuso Louis, quando quest'ultimo non si unì alla sua risata.

"Aspetta, hai mandato davvero qualcosa a fuoco? Tipo, a _fuoco_ fuoco?"

Louis comprese quanto probabilmente tutto questo poteva essere intrigante e, al tempo stesso, altamente preoccupante.

"Beh, sarà meglio che tu non lo dica in giro. Non vado esattamente a rivelare queste cose a chiunque," disse Louis, facendo di nuovo scoppiare a ridere Harry. Dio, quel fottutissimo sorriso.

"Dettagli. Per favore," chiese il riccio, lanciando però un'altra occhiata verso l'orologio, facendo ripensare il cantante sul raccontare quella storia.

"Mi piacerebbe raccontarti di come ho quasi fatto cadere in rovina la Vinyl Records, ma siamo ufficialmente in ritardo, quindi probabilmente dovremmo iniziare ad avviarci. Facciamo che te la racconto un'altra volta?"

" _Decisamente_. Devo assolutamente sentire come va a finire questa storia," disse Harry mentre spingeva via la sedia – nella quale era seduto – dalla scrivania, così da riuscire ad alzarsi in piedi. Louis non si era accorto di ciò quando si erano incontrati due settimane fa, ma il riccio era piuttosto alto. Sembrava molto più a suo agio in quel vecchio paio di jeans che in giacca e cravatta, e, in più, aveva frammenti d'oro in mezzo al verde dei suoi occhi. Non che questi dettagli fossero in qualche modo importanti, ma Louis riusciva praticamente a sentire il suo cervello archiviare quelle informazioni.

"Vuoi venire con me in cucina ad aiutarmi a prendere un po' di cibo per tutti, così da usarlo come scusa?" Propose il cantante, provando a smetterla di notare piccole cose di Harry che normalmente non avrebbe dovuto notare.

"Uh... va bene, certo," ridacchiò Harry. "Ma, non saremo ancora più in ritardo per la riunione mettendoci ancora di più nei guai?"

"Solo se ci presenteremo con le mani vuote," sorrise Louis iniziando a fare strada al riccio. Nella sua esperienza, la gente trovava piuttosto difficile prendersela per il ritardo di qualcuno quando aveva la propria bocca piena di bagel al cioccolato e croissant.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo. Non pensavo di riuscirci, ma ce l'ho fatta.  
> Voi non capite che mal di testa mi è venuto per tradurre tutto questo in due giorni (e mezzo, se si conta oggi). Ma sono felice di avercela fatta, yay.
> 
> Non sono molto sicura di alcune parti e, nel caso troviate alcuni errori grammaticali che mi sono sfuggiti – perché, guardate un po', È UNA COSA COMPLETAMENTE NORMALE, non sono il Dio della scrittura :/ – sarei molto lieta se me lo veniste a segnalare, così da poterlo subito correggere!
> 
> Okay, ora la smetto di blaterare, spero che la storia vi stia piacendo, sono molto graditi commenti e opinioni, in più, grazie a tutti quelli che la stanno leggendo!
> 
> Love u all,  
> -Giada xx


	3. Chapter 3

✧*･ﾟ*

Iniziare un nuovo lavoro era stato così snervante, per Harry, all'inizio. Non aveva aiutato il fatto, che al momento, era stato sicuro solo circa al 75% di poter effettivamente consegnare il prodotto che il team di Louis aveva concepito. Inoltre, non aveva aiutato il fatto che il suo ragazzo non si fosse nemmeno un pochino calmato circa tutta la faccenda. Ad ogni modo, da quel primo giorno, quasi un mese fa oggi, tutte le paure e tutta l'ansia erano scomparse. In qualche modo, erano state sostituite dalla fiducia che Harry sarebbe riuscito a compiere al cento per cento questo lavoro, e anche dall'idea che Thomas se ne sarebbe dovuto andare a farsi fottere insieme a tutte le altre persone che la pensavano come lui. Questa improvvisa illuminazione non era arrivata di sua spontanea volontà, ovviamente. Si doveva ringraziare per la maggior parte Louis Tomlinson, l'unica vera persona di cui ad Harry importava l'approvazione del suo lavoro, e che credeva che il riccio potesse fare ciò più di chiunque altro.

Harry non aveva ancora parlato al suo ragazzo di tutta questa faccenda, ma ci pensava ogni mattina, quando lasciava casa per andare alla Vinyl Records e la tensione fra i due era più che palpabile. Non ne parlavano, cosa non così tanto sorprendente, visto che ultimamente non parlavano molto. Il riccio non sapeva dire se questo silenzio li stesse portando verso una rottura o se fosse semplicemente un effetto collaterale di tutte le litigate che avevano avuto e che, alla fine, si sarebbe risolto tutto, fortunatamente, però, Harry non aveva abbastanza tempo libero per preoccuparsene.

Il lavoro lo teneva impegnato più o meno da quando arrivava alla Vinyl Records fino a quando giungeva il momento di andarsene, e quello includeva anche tutto il tempo che Harry spendeva a conoscere e a ridere insieme ai suoi nuovi fantastici colleghi. I suoi compagni d'ufficio, Liam e Niall, erano entrambi molto divertenti, e si dava il caso che fossero due delle persone più brillanti con cui il riccio avesse mai avuto il piacere di lavorare. Louis era incluso in tutto ciò. Era il capo più particolare che Harry avesse mai avuto, per il solo motivo che avere lui in torno non ti faceva sentire come se si stesse lavorando. Per la maggior parte, era solo puro divertimento. Come il primo giorno di Harry, quando Louis lo aveva convinto a fare un ritardo di mezzora dalla loro prima grande riunione, tutto ciò in nome dei dolci per la colazione, o il giorno in cui Louis aveva deciso di fare uno scherzo a Liam e Niall nascondendo i loro telefoni nelle piastrelle del soffitto, come rivincita per qualcosa che avevano presumibilmente fatto. Harry non si era posto molte domande quando era stato scelto per aiutarlo, tuttavia, avrebbe dovuto considerare tutte le ritorsioni che si sarebbero create, dato che la Vinyl Records, poco dopo, era diventata un campo di battaglia per loro quattro.

Arrivare all'incontro, dove al momento erano già tutti presenti, era stata un'avventura, grazie a _qualcuno_ che aveva rimosso tutte le targhette delle porte di questo piano, così che la gente avrebbe dovuto iniziare a contare il numero di ognuna delle stanze dalla fine del corridoio o aprire ogni singola porta.

C'era un enorme e ovvio sorriso sul volto di Louis, mentre si sedevano uno di fronte all'altro, solo che non aveva nulla a che fare con il casino che aveva fatto lì fuori in corridoio ( _probabilmente_ ), ma con i progressi che stava raggiungendo il suo tour, il quale aveva raggiunto le settantasei date e che sarebbe cominciato di lì a poco.

Tutto quello che Liam doveva fare era mostrargli l'anteprima del suo futuro palcoscenico, con il design del suo logo; appena lo vide, Louis, iniziò ad esclamare su quanto fighi sarebbero stati i suoi show. Era una gigante faccina sorridente, la cui bocca era formata dal palcoscenico principale a forma di mezzaluna, poi c'erano due più piccoli sottopalchi a forma di x per gli occhi. Anche Harry aveva lavorato su quel progetto, assicurandosi che la faccina si illuminasse in sincronia con il resto delle luci del palco e delle grafiche che cambiavano a seconda della canzone e delle transizioni che metteva Niall. Anche lì, su uno schermo, il palco sembrava irreale. Harry non riusciva ad immaginarsi come sarebbe stato effettivamente esibirsi lì sopra.

Una volta che i tre finirono la loro presentazione, il direttore creativo del tour sembrò essere più che impressionato dalla loro collaborazione e Louis stava praticamente saltellando sulla sedia.

"Allora, come ho detto, tutta la struttura è completamente smontabile," spiegò Liam. "La tua squadra di allestimento potrà tranquillamente montarla e smontarla ad ogni spettacolo."

"E riuscirete davvero a concluderlo in appena un paio di settimane? Ogni cosa?" Chiese Louis di nuovo.

"Stanno già iniziando a costruirla proprio mentre parliamo," lo rassicurò il suo manager. "Tutti i progetti sono stati inviati questa mattina all'azienda produttrice. Mancano solo due settimane e mezzo allo show d'apertura."

Fu come se avessero appena detto a Louis che aveva vinto alla lotteria, per quanto emozionato sembrasse.

"Quindi, cosa succede adesso?"

"Beh, io devo preparare tutti i membri essenziali del team per il viaggio, e tu devi iniziare a provare. Devi prendere familiarità con la scaletta e con il palco insieme a questi due," il suo manager indicò Liam e Niall, facendo alzare scherzosamente a Louis le sopracciglia verso di loro. Si girò poi verso Harry, sorridendogli, il suo sguardo fu come un riflettore che lo scaldò dall'altra parte del tavolo.

"E anche _tu_ ovviamente. Non possiamo girare il mondo senza un lighting designer," gli disse Louis, sebbene il chiarore di quell'apprezzamento svanì non appena il suo tour manager intervenì.

"Er- in realtà, Louis, _possiamo_. Abbiamo optato per quel software perché così, con esso, gli spettacoli potranno essere progettati sia manualmente che digitalmente. Dopo che avrà ordinato tutti i pezzi a noi necessari, Harry porta semplicemente programmare tutto da qui usando dei timer e noi faremo sistemare il resto dalla nostra crew. Non ha bisogno di _andare_ fisicamente da nessuna parte. Mi ero dimenticato di dirvelo."

La notizia investì Harry come acqua gelata. Sembravano tutti sorpresi quanto lui della piega che avevano preso gli eventi, incluso Louis, che scrollò le spalle con freddezza.

"Beh, farlo digitalmente suona figo e tutto, ma Harry fa parte del team. Verrà con noi."

Era bello sapere che Louis aveva tanta stima in Harry quanto quest'ultimo ne aveva in lui. Ma quel presentimento svanì una volta che il suo manager parlò di nuovo.

"Okay, tecnicamente sì, Harry _fa_ parte del team, ma per quanto riguarda la vera parte del tour, non è davvero _essenziale_ averlo lì di persona."

"Così dici _tu_ ," lo interruppe garbatamene Louis. "Ma, e se la scaletta cambia per qualche assurdo motivo, o se io decidessi di aggiungere delle vecchie canzoni della band per alcuni spettacoli? Posso dire questo al programma? O se improvvisamente volessi una nuova e completamente diversa grafica? O se il software smettesse improvvisamente di funzionare mentre siamo in viaggio? Avere un lighting designer esperto con noi sembra abbastanza essenziale per me."

Harry non conosceva Louis da molto tempo, ma poteva dire, in momenti come questo, che non era del tutto a suo agio ad essere la voce che dava ordini in una stanza e che sicuramente avrebbe preferito evitare i confronti, a differenza di qualcun altro di sua conoscenza. Generalmente, il cantante lasciava che fossero le altre persone a prendere le redini, sebbene potesse sempre riprendere in mano il controllo ogni volta che necessario. Evidentemente, questo era uno di quei casi.

Sorprendentemente, tutte le persone sedute al tavolo annuirono in approvazione a Louis. Con un singola protesta, sembrava che la questione si fosse risolta... eccetto per un piccolo dettaglio spiegato al cantante da un donna situata in fondo al tavolo.

"Non abbiamo considerato il budget del viaggio per una persona in più."

"Allora considerate anche lui," scrollò le spalle Louis, incontrando di nuovo lo sguardo di Harry, il sorriso ritornato sul suo volto. "Lui è importante. Verrà con noi."

Harry sarebbe andato _con loro_. A lavorare per un tour mondiale in alcune delle arene più famose al mondo.

Al sol pensiero, ad Harry veniva da sorridere come un pazzo.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi già tornata con un altro aggiornamento! Questa volta, come potete constatare, il capitolo è più corto, mi dispiace (colpa dell'autrice, non mia).
> 
> Spero che anche questo "mini" capitolo vi sia piaciuto, se avete pensieri sul capitolo o se vi va di dirmi cosa ne pensate scrivere pure.
> 
> -Giada xx


	4. Chapter 4

_Concerto 1 di 76: Londra_

Sembrava come se tutto quello che avessero fatto fosse stato battere le ciglia, ed eccoli qui, al primo concerto del tour. Naturalmente, non si erano spostati di molto per il grande inizio. Solamente a Londra, all'O2 Arena, ma, apparentemente, anche quella distanza era troppa da compiere per Thomas, che aveva rifiutato di assistere allo spettacolo d'apertura, augurando semplicemente ad Harry buona fortuna per i prossimi sei mesi. Non c'era stata una chissà quale grande discussione sulla faccenda, quindi il riccio suppose che stessero bene e che, una volta tornato, non avrebbe trovato tutta la sua roba impacchettata fuori dal loro appartamento. E, faceva decisamente schifo sapere che il suo ragazzo non sarebbe stato presente quella sera per vedere quello a cui aveva lavorato, ma almeno sua madre e sua sorella ci sarebbero state.

A parte alcuni concerti a cui era stato nel corso degli ultimi anni, Harry non aveva mai passato molto tempo dentro l'O2. Di solito, si presentava lì e le cose era già tutte belle che pronte e sistemate. Aveva sempre camminato su palchi già completamente assemblati, il che era molto diverso da guardare l'arena passare da essere una stanza completamente vuota con solo un mucchio di sedie ad essere l'enorme palco su cui si sarebbe esibito Louis ogni notte. La crew l'aveva letteralmente costruito da zero. Era sconvolgente guardare così tante persone lavorare nel modo più rapido possibile, appendendo enormi schermi e costruendo la gigante faccina sorridente che aveva progettato Liam. Poi arrivava tutta l'attrezzatura audio; ogni delicato e costoso pezzo, che Niall guardava, preoccupato come una mamma, venir allestito per tutto intorno la location.

L'arena aveva già un'aspetto fantastico, quando giunse il momento di impostare le luci. Come la stella scintillante sulla cima di un albero di natale, i duecentocinquanta impianti di illuminazione, che Harry aveva progettato per far sembrare frammenti di vetro graffiati, partivano dal pavimento dell'arena fino ad arrivare al soffitto, riuscendo ad illuminare chiunque. Tutti gli altri dispositivi che il riccio aveva ordinato per dare vita allo spettacolo di Louis, erano stati messi lungo le travi metalliche del soffitto, così da poter concludere il lavoro, prendendo la loro visione collettiva dal piano ipotetico della realtà. Gi ultimi passaggi includevano l'istallazione di tutti i duemila posti a sedere intorno al palco, lasciando, nel mentre, anche abbastanza spazio per la postazione di controllo, dove erano sistemate le console di Harry e Niall, sia per la luce che per il suono, insieme a tutti i monitor che Liam doveva tenere sotto controllo. Era stato così fottutamente difficile mettere tutta quell'attrezzatura in un solo unico posto, così che il direttore di scena, l'ingegnere del suono e il tecnico delle luci potessero lavorare tutti come una squadra, ma ci erano riusciti. Giusto in tempo per poter fare un giro di prova.

C'erano così tanti pulsanti ed interruttori che Harry non sapeva cosa farsene, quando si sedette di fronte alla sua console principale. Provò a non fare sembrare il tutto troppo ovvio, passando con leggerezza una mano sopra la facciata dell'apparecchiatura e sopra le migliaia di opzioni che sapeva avere letteralmente a portata di mano. Lanciò un'occhiata alla sua sinistra, notando che anche Niall sembrasse essere nella sua stessa situazione, cercando di familiarizzare con la console di mixaggio del suono, mentre usava una mini scopa per pulire amorevolmente la polvere incastrata tra ogni rack e fra le sue cuffie. Anche Liam stava lavorando sodo, dall'altro lato della loro postazione a mezzo-cerchio, smanettando con i suoi schermi e facendo un veloce ripasso delle impostazioni.

La star dello show era stata assente fino ad ora, che se ne andava in giro a chiacchierare con dei suoi vecchi amici, conosciuti anni fa, quando aveva suonato in questa arena con la sua band, ma Harry riusciva a sentire lui e la sua risata farsi strada per tutto il palco. Si ammutolì, quando camminò verso lo spazio ancora libero dell'arena, ma aveva ancora il sorriso più grande che il riccio avesse mai visto.

"Sembra ancora più figo di tutti quei prototipi e disegni digitali!" Esclamò, camminando fino al microfono e afferrandolo per gridare di nuovo quello che aveva appena detto, come se tutti non lo avessero già sentito. Saltò giù dal palco per fare un girò per tutta l'arena, trovando qualcos'altro su cui esaltarsi ad ogni passo che compieva. "Merda, è _incredibile_."

Harry lanciò un'occhiata alla sua destra, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere quando notò Louis guardare in alto a bocca aperta gli impianti di luce che _lui_ aveva progettato. Il cantante tirò persino fuori il telefono per scattare delle foto, facendo spargere per tutto il petto di Harry una calda sensazione d'orgoglio in un modo che non aveva mai provato. E poi, come se fosse appena inciampato su una rampa di scale, quell'emozione si trasformò in panico, quando guardò Louis spostare la sua espressione sbalordita dal soffitto da lui progettato ad Harry stesso.

Il cantante gli sorrise solo come lui sapeva fare, salutandolo con la mano quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, facendo, per qualche strana ragione, peggiorare l'agitazione che stava provando, che si espanse per tutto il suo stomaco. Ricambiò fiaccamente il saluto del suo capo, guardandolo per qualche secondo, prima di ritornare velocemente a smanettare con la sua console, che, per la cronaca, non sapeva ancora usare. Premette una combinazione di pulsanti che fecero diventare l'intera arena di un'inquietante sfumatura di verde, proiettando qualcosa sugli enormi schermi che circondavano il palco che fece sbuffare a Louis una risata, mentre si avvicinava alla postazione di controllo.

"Carino, ma pensavo avessimo detto niente gatti."

Le guance di Harry si arrossarono, dopo aver dato una veloce occhiata al palco, cercando di rimuovere il più in fretta possibile le due dozzine di gatti che aveva appena proiettato per tutta l'arena. Fortunatamente, era facile sbarazzarsene. Il riccio, inoltre, era ancora più grato del fatto di vedere il suo capo passare ad infastidire Niall e Liam, seppure il sorriso da lui procurato fosse ancora visibile sulle sue labbra.

Parlò con loro per un po', anche se, ogni tanto, il suo sguardo continuava a vagare su Harry. Non ci volle molto perché Liam e Niall lo convinsero ad andare a cantare qualche canzone, giusto per assicurarsi che ogni cosa stesse funzionando correttamente. In tutta onestà, anche Louis sembrava altrettanto desideroso di vedere che ogni cosa funzionasse, ma, prima di ritornarsene sul palco principale, si fermò nuovamente nel lato di Harry della postazione di controllo.

"Ti stai divertendo?" Chiese gentilmente.

"Sì, un mondo," sorrise Harry, passando una mano sopra la sua nuova e costosissima console, non vedeva l'ora di iniziare a prendere familiarità con essa, prima del concerto di sta sera.

"Non hai idea di cosa faccia metà di questi pulsanti, giusto?" Sbuffò.

Già.

"No, non ne ho idea," scherzò di rimando Harry. "Ma basta parlare di me. _Tu_ come stai? Sei super nervoso per il tuo grande debutto o super emozionato?"

"Ugh, _entrambi_? Dio, sono riuscito a malapena a dormire la scorsa notte," rise lui. "Sono sempre un tale disastro prima di un concerto, sai?" Ad Harry non era sembrato un disastro; era semplicemente il solito felice e vivace Louis, solo con l'umore alzato di qualche tacca.

"Beh, non l'avrei mai detto. Secondo me stai benissimo. Meraviglioso come sempre," disse il riccio, realizzando solo dopo di averlo detto ad alta voce. "Cioè- _sarai_ meraviglioso. _Questa sera_. Al tuo concerto. Per via del set e di tutte le luci."

Quel salvataggio non fu abbastanza veloce. L'espressione di Louis vacillava fra l'essere divertito e l'essere lusingato, ma alla fine prevalse il secondo, decidendo così, finalmente, di _cambiare il fottutissimo_ _argomento_.

"Quindi. Scommetto tu sia in fermento quanto me," presuppose lui. "Hai fatto diventare questo posto incredibile. E il tuo ragazzo sarà qui, questa sera, per vedere tutto quanto, giusto? Dev'essere emozionante."

"Uh..." Harry cercò di mantenere il suo sorriso, ma lo sentì vacillare. "Non esattamente. Ho paura che non potrà farcela. È impegnato con delle uh... cose. Con il lavoro," mentì.

Sembrava una buona scusa, per il fatto che Thomas non fosse qui a sostenerlo, ad ogni modo, Louis sembrava mortificato, mentre si alzava gli occhi al cielo da solo. "Merda, Harry, scusa. Non volevo farmi gli affari tuoi. Solo. Ho visto che alcuni dei tuoi biglietti personali erano spariti, quindi avevo dato per scontato che..."

"No, no, hai ragione. Verranno mia mamma e mia sorella. Anche se, sono abbastanza sicuro di essere soltanto una scusa, visto che entrambe sono _non-così-segretamente_ delle tue grandi fan. Ti amano."

"Davvero? Allora mi piacerebbe incontrarle, se pensi che per loro sia okay. Sono più che benvenute nel backstage, ovviamente."

"Lo amerebbero sicuramente. Gliene parlerò dopo quando arriveranno qui." Il che voleva dire che avrebbe avuto mal di testa ed entrambi i timpani rotti per tutto il resto della settimana, a causa di tutte quelle dannate urla.

"Sai, anche le mie sorelle e mio fratello verranno qui questa sera," sorrise Louis.

"Immagino che siano anche loro dei tuoi grandi fan?"

Il modo in cui il volto di Louis si illuminò, confermò il fatto che fossero i suoi più grandi e migliori fan del mondo.

"Sì. Qualcosa del genere," disse il cantante, alzando modestamente le spalle, gesto al quale Harry non credeva minimamente. "Però loro _devono_ amarmi. Sai, tutta quella faccenda delle leggi fra fratelli. È nelle clausole scritte in piccolo."

Il riccio avrebbe dovuto informare sua sorella di questo obbligo sanguigno, la prossima volta che si sarebbe comportata da idiota.

Louis scese dalla postazione di controllo con ancora gli occhi luminosi per via della sua battuta. Persero un pochino di quel luccichio quando guardò Harry, prima di dirigersi nuovamente verso il palco. "Mi dispiace davvero tanto che non possa venire, H. Forse ad un altro concerto, okay? Ad uno ancora _più grande_."

Ci vollero alcuni secondi, al riccio, per realizzare che la loro conversazione fosse ritornata su Thomas. La cosa divertente era che, anche con il tour che iniziava sta sera e che li avrebbe tenuti separati per sei mesi, Harry non aveva pensato molto a lui.

✧*･ﾟ*

Louis ricordava la prima volta che aveva messo piede su un palco. Era passato davvero tanto tempo, ma tutta quell'adrenalina che aveva provato era ancora impressa nella sua memoria. Era impressa in lui. Ce n'era sempre così tanta che pompava attraverso il suo corpo, che gli faceva batteva forte il cuore, e, in più, era così nervoso che gli tremavano le mani, ma era un nervosismo positivo. Era il miglior tipo di energia che potesse esistere. Louis l'aveva sentita prima, quando si era ritrovato davanti a ventimila persone. In passato, il cantante aveva sempre avuto qualcuno con cui condividere il palco e l'energia del pubblico, ma, questa notte, c'era soltanto Louis. Non era una cosa né positiva né negativa, secondo il suo parere; semplicemente, era diversa. E avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non gli fosse mancata la compagnia dei suoi compagni di band, stasera, ma non avrebbe voluto nemmeno spingersi così tanto in là dal dire che si era sentito solo su quel palco. Neanche un po'.

Il concerto era finito più o meno trenta minuti fa, e il sudore continuava a gocciolare giù per il suo viso e per la sua schiena ad ogni passo che faceva nel backstage. Si era fermato almeno un milione di volte per ricevere le congratulazioni su quanto fosse stata di successo quella prima notte di tour, e Louis lo apprezzava. Avrebbe voluto starsene lì in giro per sempre, solamente per godersi tutto ciò, ma voleva anche vedere la sua famiglia (togliendo alcune figure importanti di essa). E, se li conosceva come Louis pensava di conoscerli, anche loro erano ansiosi di vederlo.

Louis superò il suo camerino per andare in quello situato dalla parte opposta del corridoio. Era pieno degli amici e dei cari di tutti, che erano venuti allo show di stasera. Quando entrò, fu accolto con degli insopportabili applausi, urla e coriandoli di ogni genere, ad ogni modo, si dimenticò dell'imbarazzo provato quando riuscì a trovare la sua famiglia.

"Cosa, ti sei perso mentre cercavi di arrivare qua?" Lo prese in giro la sua sorella più grande prima di coinvolgerlo in un abbraccio spaccaossa, indipendentemente da quanto disgustoso fosse al momento. "Sei stato incredibile là fuori!"

Quella sembrò essere l'opinione comune di tutti, mentre Louis veniva stretto e baciato dal resto dei suoi sei fratelli. Il suo patrigno sembrò mostrare più controllo, avvolgendo il cantante in un forte abbraccio, assicurandolo che sua madre fosse fiera di lui, ovunque lei fosse. Significò molto per Louis sentire ciò, visto che gli mancava vedere il suo volto fra il pubblico, ma lei era lì, nel suo cuore e con lo spirito. Almeno, era quello che al cantante piaceva pensare, dopotutto.

La festa/rinfresco post-concerto del team durò soltanto un'ora, prima che i loro cari iniziassero a tornarsene a casa. Louis non poteva biasimarli per esserne andati così presto, dopo che avevano assistito alle due ore del concerto. I suoi fratellini più piccoli si erano già addormentati sul divano in fondo alla stanza, e gli altri iniziavano già a mostrare segni di stanchezza, quando, uno alla volta, lo salutarono. Si sentì un pochino triste a vederli andarsene, sapendo che sarebbero passati almeno sei mesi prima di riuscire a rivederli. Avere nostalgia di casa era sempre stata la parte dell'andare in tour che faceva più schifo. Fu in mezzo a tutte le dichiarazioni di amore e a tutte le promesse di tenersi in contatto che aleggiavano per la stanza, che Louis notò che non proprio tutti si erano congedati.

La sorella e la madre di Harry erano ancora lì. I tre erano in piedi, vicini ma abbastanza lontani dal tavolo del rinfresco, mentre stavano avendo una profonda e intensa conversazione con i loro occhi. Era ovvio che volessero che Harry facesse qualcosa e, da quel che vedeva, il riccio _non_ voleva accontentarle. Louis realizzò quale poteva essere il problema quando si accorse che tre paia di occhi verdi stavano sbirciando curiosi verso di lui, prima che voltassero di nuovo le spalle.

Tra diversi soundcheck, prove, il vero e proprio concerto e l'emozione di vedere la sua famiglia, Louis si era completamente dimenticato della promessa fatta prima, quella di incontrare altre due sue grandi fan. Ma non era niente che il cantante non potesse rimediare ora.

Louis lo sentì, il momento in qui realizzarono che stesse camminando verso di loro, visto che si fermarono. Fece del suo meglio per tenere a bada il suo sorriso, ma tutto ciò fu inutile non appena si ritrovò di fronte ad Harry e alle sue guance rosso fuoco. Era un miliardo di volte più carino di quanto Louis poteva ammettere o, addirittura, notare, visto che il riccio aveva già qualcuno che pensava fosse carino. Erano quelle fottute fossette, giurò Louis.

"Ora, Harry, mi hai promesso che avrei passato un po' di tempo anche con loro," fece un sorrisetto il cantante, cercando di incoraggiarlo dandogli una spinta sul braccio. Doveva essere una battuta che avrebbe aiutato ad alleggerire l'atmosfera. In qualche modo, sembrò soltanto far arrossire Harry ancora di più.

"Er- già. Hai ragione, semplicemente non volevo portarti via dalla tua famiglia. So che non hai sempre la possibilità di vederli così spesso come vorresti. Solo questo." Louis si era già preparato a continuare con le sue prese in giro, ma si ritrovò ad ammorbidire lo sguardo e il sorriso. Come diavolo poteva sfotterlo dopo che aveva detto qualcosa di così genuinamente dolce.

"Grazie, H. Davvero," Louis sperò soltanto che Harry capisse quanto l'avesse apprezzato.

"Senz'altro, Lou," sorrise di rimando. "Non c'è di che."

I due spostarono lo sguardo dall'altro, notando la sorella e la madre di Harry essersi completamente calmate dall'avere il cantante davanti, mentre entrambe sembravano combattere per trattenere uno stupido sorriso.

"Comunque. Louis, vorrei presentarti mia mamma, Anne, e mia sorella maggiore, Gemma, che una volta, per quasi un anno, aveva tenuto te e la tua band come sfondo della schermata di blocco del telefono. Era carino."

"Conosco qualcuno che non sarà più così tanto carino, dopo, quando lo avrò ucciso per aver detto questa cosa ad alta voce," borbottò Gemma, mentre lanciava un pomodorino avanzato contro suo fratello.

"Soltanto se prima riesci a prendermi," gli rispose Harry, cercando di lanciarle a sua volta il pomodoro, ma la sua mira non era delle migliori.

Era ovvio che la loro madre fosse abituata alle improvvise battaglie con il cibo, visto che non batté ciglio. "Louis, è fantastico incontrarti, grazie mille per averci invitato. Il concerto è stato fantastico," scaturì lei. "Ignora bambino uno e bambino due."

Era abbastanza difficile non guardare quei due adulti che si stavano lanciando cibo a vicenda. Era difficile, inoltre, non trovare divertente il fatto che Harry non sapesse lanciare la roba. Ecco un'altra aggiunta alla lista 'cose che non dovrebbero essere carine' situata nella sua testa, che, a questo punto, era quasi completamente piena. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa a riguardo.

"Anche per me è un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza, anche se ho questa sensazione di conoscervi già per via di tutte quelle foto che Harry tiene nel suo ufficio," scherzò. "Potrei giurare ce ne sia una nuova ogni volta che entro lì dentro."

Qualcosa su quel che aveva detto doveva essere stata abbastanza interessante da far bloccare Gemma a metà di un lancio. Forse Louis aveva detto troppo?

Harry e sua sorella si gettarono immediatamente in un'altra conversazione silenziosa. Durò appena un secondo, ma fu lunga abbastanza da far diventare di nuovo le guance di Harry rosso scarlatto, costringendo così Louis a soffocare una risata, perché non aveva idea di quello che stava succedendo, ma sicuramente era qualcosa di esilarante.  
  
  


La notte del cantante non terminò lì, anche se probabilmente avrebbe dovuto. La mattina dopo sarebbero dovuti tutti andare a Belfast, quindi quello di cui avevano davvero bisogno era dormire, ad ogni modo, l'accenno di qualche drink fece correre il cantante e alcuni membri del suo team verso il pub situato alla sinistra dell'arena. Solo uno dei tanti vantaggi dell'avere l'O2 come ufficio per un po'.

Non c'era nessun altro oltre Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry e il proprietario, che aveva acconsentito a tenere il locale aperto per loro. Avevano l'intero bancone a loro disposizione per celebrare il loro primo e di successo concerto del tour, e Louis giurò che avrebbero assaggiato ogni bottiglia contenente dell'alcol lì dentro. Fu una pessima scelta da parte loro. Avere i postimi di una sbronza (o, nel caso di Louis, essere ancora fottutamente ubriaco) durante un volo alle sei della mattina, probabilmente non sarebbe finito bene. In fatti, era quasi certo fosse una qualche tipo di formula per una catastrofe, ma era difficile preoccuparsene quando ci si stava divertendo così tanto.

Il bancone era ricoperto di bicchierini e birra rovesciata, una volta che Liam riuscì a strappare il suo telefono dalle mani di Niall, gemendo appena guardò lo schermo.

"Merda, dobbiamo essere in aeroporto fra _quattro_ ore. Come è potuto succedere?"

Niall era fin troppo felice per riuscire a dare una spiegazione. "Hai detto che riuscivi a bere più Jagerbomb di me," fece un sorrisetto fra un sorso e l'altro della pinta che aveva in mano. "Notizia dell'ultima ora; non ci sei riuscito, ma ho apprezzato lo sforzo."

Gli occhi di Liam avevano iniziato a farsi lucidi soltanto dopo il secondo shot, quando Niall, invece, era già al quarto. Il biondo aveva ragione. Quel poveretto non aveva alcuna speranza.

"Vado in hotel. Sverrò durante il check-in, se non dormo un po'," disse Liam, tenendosi forte al bordo del bancone per aiutarsi ad alzarsi. Ci riuscì, più o meno. Traballando solamente un po', facendo divertire Louis e Harry, mentre Niall lo guardava con sgomento.

"Aspetta, vengo con te," sbuffò il biondo. "Potresti non arrivarci, altrimenti." Si alzò in piedi con l'equilibrio di un uomo che aveva bevuto la metà dei drink che aveva consumato lui e posò il braccio di Liam attorno alle sue spalle. "Voi due? Venite con noi?"

Louis sbatté le palpebre alla domanda, guardando il suo bicchiere quasi vuoto, prima di lanciare un'occhiata verso Harry, che aveva rimasto ancora tre quarti della sua birra. Il riccio corrugò le sopracciglia per un momento, come se ci stesse riflettendo, il suo sorriso sereno che ritornò appena si accorse che Louis non si fosse mosso.

"Rimango qui. Della buona birra non dovrebbe mai andar sprecata." Sorrise alla sua stessa risposta, i suoi lucidi occhi verdi che quasi brillavano sotto la luce soffusa.

"Parli proprio come un vero irlandese," lo lodò Niall. "E tu, Louis? "Vieni a dormire o stai qui a bere?"

"Er..." Ancora una volta, Louis guardò il suo bicchiere quasi vuoto e poi Harry, che stava sorridendo come un idiota mentre rovesciava metà della sua birra dentro il bicchiere del cantante con un ' _oops_ ' privo di rimorsi.

Niall alzò un sopracciglio aspettando che Louis prendesse una decisione. "Quindi, cos'hai intenzione di fare?"

La scelta giusta sarebbe dovuta essere abbastanza ovvia. Una persona responsabile avrebbe seguito Liam e Niall fino all'hotel, cercando di dormire il più possibile, odiandosi un po' meno quando la sveglia sarebbe suonata, alle cinque di mattina. Chissà perché, un'occhiata verso Harry fece fare a Louis l'esatto opposto.

"Della buona birra non dovrebbe mai andar sprecata, giusto?" Quella era chiaramente la risposta che Harry stava sperando di sentire, visto il piccolo gridolino che irruppe di fianco a Louis.

"Sei sicuro?" Chiese per sicurezza Niall. "Li ha ragione. In aeroporto sarà terribile."

"Sì, starò bene. Porta Liam in hotel. Io e Haz arriviamo subito."

Sia Niall che Liam scrollarono le spalle e augurarono loro buonanotte, prima di dirigersi verso il loro Uber. Erano a malapena usciti dalla porta quando Harry chiamò il loro personale barista della serata.

"Un brindisi!" Dichiarò una volta che entrambi ebbero ricevuto un bicchiere di champagne.

L'ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno, dopo tutto quell'alcol che avevano ingerito quella notte, era un altro fottutissimo brindisi.

"Va bene, allora," ridacchiò Louis. "Un brindisi a cosa?"

"A me, per non aver mandato a puttane il tuo show con gatti pirotecnici..."

"Grazie per non averlo fatto, a proposito," lo interruppe Louis ridendo.

"Non c'è di che. Al successo! All'una di notte! E a tutto il resto del tour!"

La parte del brindisi dedicata all'una di notte fece piangere Louis per il suo futuro se stesso, tuttavia, il resto del tour era qualcosa che poteva sostenere. "Alla salute," sbuffò, facendo tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello di Harry, prima alzarlo verso l'alto.

Il cantante aveva sognato di fare questo tour sin da quanto era diventato un solista. Quando la sua band si era sciolta, aveva pensato che la sua carriera nel mondo della musica fosse finita per lui. Aveva pensato che non sarebbe più riuscito a fare tutto questo in una così grande portata. Questa opportunità che gli era stata data era molto di più di quello che stava sperando, ma ovviamente, non era l'unica persona in questo tour che stava vivendo i suoi più grandi sogni. Harry era stato al settimo cielo sin dal primo giorno.

"Allora, sei mai stato a Belfast prima?" Chiese Louis, guardando il riccio scolare il resto del suo champagne prima di rispondergli. Harry rispose alla sua domanda scuotendo esageratamente i capelli, facendo saltellare i suoi ricci sciolti, cercando di levarseli dal volto come aveva fatto per tutta la notte.

"No," finalmente rispose. "Ma, una volta, sono stato in Francia in gita scolastica. Non vedo l'ora di rivederla fra un paio di settimane. Non vedo l'ora di vedere ogni posto in cui andremo!"

In qualche modo, questa cosa lo fece piacere ancora di più a Louis. Non c'era di stupirsi che Harry fosse così dannatamente eccitato per tutti quei viaggi, e il cantante ora aveva paura. Non era sicuro di cosa fosse cambiato in lui, ma il desiderio del riccio di vedere il mondo era contagioso.

Louis, ora, era più sicuro che mai che aver lottato per avere Harry nel suo team e farlo venire in tour con loro fosse stata la scelta giusta.

"Pensi che ti mancherà casa?" Chiese, dopo, il cantante. "La tua famiglia?"

Gli occhi del riccio si addolcirono al ricordo di sua sorella e di sua madre, più per affetto che per tristezza. "Ovvio, mi mancheranno tantissimo, ma so che sono tutti molto felici per me, e, in più, mia mamma e mia sorella saranno qui quando tornerò."

A quello, Louis alzò il suo bicchiere di champagne e ne prese un altro sorso, anche se non potè non notare che mancasse qualcuno in quel piccolo discorso.

"E, uh, il tuo ragazzo? ...Thomas?" Indagò, sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto farlo. "Avete avuto modo di parlare dopo il concerto?"

Tutto quello che Harry fece fu scuotere la testa. Senza nessuna esagerazione o senza dire nessuna delle sue solite sciocchezze che facevano sempre divertire Louis. In pochi secondi, il suo comportamento cambiò completamente. Tutto l'affetto che illuminava il volto del riccio svanì, tramutandosi in un'emozione che il cantante non riuscì a capire, facendo sentire quest'ultimo malissimo a vedere accadere ciò; esattamente come era successo prima, quel giorno, quando Louis aveva chiesto stupidamente se Thomas sarebbe venuto al concerto, o tutte quelle altre volte che aveva curiosamente chiesto ad Harry a proposito del suo ragazzo, come se la la risposta importasse davvero a Louis o lo influenzasse in qualche modo. Harry era fidanzato, punto. E anche se non lo fosse stato, non avrebbe dovuto comunque avere importanza perché, anche se tecnicamente lavorava per la Vinyl Records, lavorava anche per Louis. Non aveva assolutamente alcun diritto di intromettersi nella sua vita privata. Eppure...

"Immagino, quindi, che il lavoro lo tenga piuttosto impegnato, giusto?"

"Già," rispose Harry alzando lievemente le spalle. "...Ma, anche no."

Non era chiaro cosa intendesse con quella doppia risposta, ma Louis aveva questa sensazione che gli stava dicendo che non fosse niente di positivo. Più conosceva i dettagli della loro intera relazione, che sembrava fantastica fotografata in bianco e nero, più quella sensazione aumentava. Forse era per questo che Louis era troppo coinvolto. Perché sapeva, anche senza aver mai incontrato questo Thomas, che Harry meritasse di meglio.

"Haz. Mi dispiace che le cose non stiano andando bene. V-vorrei ci fosse qualcosa che potessi fare," intendeva ciò con tutto il suo cuore, realizzando solo dopo la profondità della sua stessa sincerità, quando guardò in basso, trovando la sua mano coprire in modo protettivo quella di Harry sul bancone. "S-scusa," si scusò, già pronto a rimediare al suo errore, spostando la sua mano, quando venne fermato da delle dita che si stringevano attentamente alle sue, così da poterlo tenere lì.

Il paio d'occhi verdi che si puntò su Louis fece tremare il suo stomaco in un modo che non aveva niente a che fare con tutta quella birra e tutto quello champagne che aveva bevuto. Louis era ubriaco; incredibilmente, eppure è quasi certo che non fosse l'alcol, o persino la sua mente, a giocargli brutti scherzi quando vide Harry far cadere il suo sguardo sulle sue labbra.

Non dovrebbero, ma gli occhi di Louis copiarono il suo movimento, e non sapeva chi dei due fosse stato il primo a sporgersi, ma fu grato del chiasso che il proprietario del pub fece da qualche parte in cucina, facendo riportare i due alla realtà, impedendo loro di fare qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido.

Le guance di Harry erano rosso fuoco quando spostò lo sguardo da Louis alle sue mani. Il cantante fece la stessa cosa, sentendo il bisogno di dire qualcosa per calmare le acque; mentire e fare qualche stupida battuta su quanto forte fosse lo champagne o incolpare la loro imprudenza agli avanzi di adrenalina rimasta dal concerto, ma non riusciva a farlo quando poteva ancora sentire il suo cuore in gola.

Finirono i loro drink in silenzio e se ne andarono allo stesso modo, e, per tutto il tempo, Louis rimproverò se stesso per aver messo entrambi in quella situazione come colleghi. Come _amici_.

Avrebbe dovuto essersene andato insieme a Liam e Niall, non avrebbe dovuto chiedere di Thomas, e, sicuramente, non avrebbe dovuto volere Harry così tanto come l'aveva voluto in quel momento, qualora non era stato possibile. Insomma, aveva fatto una cazzata. Ma, pur sapendo tutto ciò, non poteva far altro che chiedersi se fosse solo lui.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ecco finalmente il quarto capitolo! 
> 
> Spero che la traduzione non faccia così schifo, se vede qualche errore non siate timidi e segnalatemelo, mi aiuterebbe ad "improve" la storia.
> 
> Che ne dite, comunque, di come si stanno evolvendo i fatti? Chi, come me, pensa già che LouLou si cotto e stracotto? Ogni volta che traduco sclero per questa cosa.
> 
> Detto questo, passe una buona giornata/serata, spero che la storia vi stia piacendo quanto sta piacendo a me!
> 
> Alla prossima,  
> -Giada xx


	5. Chapter 5

✧*･ﾟ*

_Concerto 13 di 76: Melbourne_

"Hay, Haz, Niall sta per fare un altro veloce soundcheck, se vuoi provare le luci ora," lo informò Liam.

Harry diede un'altra occhiata alla sua sezione della postazione di controllo, non riuscendo a trovare niente di rotto o di mancante. Tutti i suoi schermi grafici e tutti i suoi impianti di illuminazione erano stati montani appena un'ora fa, quindi sarebbe dovuto essere tutto apposto.

"Certo, posso testare le luci," rispose Harry. "Qualcuno ha visto L-" Inghiottì il resto della frase quando proprio la persona che il riccio stava cercando arrivò nel luogo su uno skateboard.

Harry ebbe pochi secondi per prepararsi allo charme, al sorriso, agli occhi azzurri. Ciò, ovviamente, significava che _non_ era per niente pronto. In questi giorni, non lo era mai veramente.

"Salve, ragazzi! Cosa state combinando?" Li salutò con lo skateboard ora infilato sotto il suo braccio. Harry non avrebbe dovuto fissare tutti quei tatuaggi che ricoprivano la sua pelle baciata dal sole, o i suoi muscoli che si flettevano sotto di essa. Non avrebbe dovuto, eppure era proprio quello che si ritrovò a fare, sbattendo subito dopo le palpebre prima che qualcun altro se ne accorgesse; sopratutto, Louis stesso.

"Stai bene?" C'era lo stesso livello di divertimento che di preoccupazione nel suo volto mentre Harry abbassava lo sguardo verso la sua console, fingendo di star facendo qualcosa di importante riguardante il suo lavoro da direttore della luce.

"Er- Sì. Sì, sto bene," balbettò il riccio, come se un Louis Tomlinson che indossava una canottiera fosse diverso da qualsiasi altra persona che ne indossava una; cosa non vera. Non proprio. Sicuramente non avrebbe dovuto far così tanto effetto su di lui, cazzo. Oltre all'essere colleghi e amici sempre più stretti, Louis non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto essere un puntino sul radar di Harry, che fosse ubriaco o sobrio. Stava fottutamente impazzendo.

Questi erano i molto strani e conflittuali problemi di cui Harry avrebbe voluto tanto parlarne con Thomas. Soprattutto dopo l'incidente accaduto la notte del loro primo concerto. Non sapeva come un paio di bevute celebrative tra amici si fossero trasformate in Harry che non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a come soltanto il tocco delle loro labbra potesse far fermare il mondo intorno a loro. La sua unica ipotesi era stata un momento di pazzia temporanea mischiata ad una forte ubriachezza. E una volta che gli era passato tutto, il riccio aveva giurato di smettere di bere ( _e_ di passare troppo tempo da solo con Louis), ed aveva riportato il suo culo ubriaco nella sua camera d'albergo, ricordando a se stesso che, per l'appunto, era fidanzato. Sebbene il suo ragazzo pieno di rancore non gli avesse nemmeno riposto al fottuto telefono.

"Ci hai messo un po' a venire qui," borbottò Niall, riuscendo soltanto a far sorridere ancora di più Louis.

"Aww. Ti sono mancato così tanto?"

"Affatto," sbuffò il biondo con un sorriso persistente. "Abbiamo aspettato che finissi di abbronzarti, così che potessimo iniziare a fare il soundcheck." Sembrava solo un po' amareggiato per non essersi potuto godere il bel tempo che avevano avuto da quando avevano lasciato la Germania, più di una settimana fa.

"Lo dici come se domani non avessimo una barca tutta per noi per il nostro barbecue australiano!" Ricordò Louis a Niall e, per puro caso, anche a Liam ed Harry. Il riccio si era dimenticato del tutto del loro pomeriggio libero. Non vedeva l'ora di poterlo passare sentendo il sole sulla sua pelle e insieme alla migliore compagnia che ci fosse.

"Non dimenticarti anche che offriranno da bere gratis," sorrise raggiante Louis. "Ci divertiremo talmente tanto da star _male_."

 _Harry_ sarebbe stato male; anche se era difficile da dire se sarebbe stato per il troppo alcol o per il modo strano in cui il suo stomaco era appena sprofondato.  
  
  


Soltanto avere la possibilità di andare in Australia era stato abbastanza incredibile. Era sempre stato uno di quei posti da 'prima o poi' del quale Harry aveva sempre sentito storie incredibili, sperando che un giorno avrebbe avuto la possibilità di andarci. Neanche ne suoi sogni più reconditi aveva mai pensato sarebbe successo, eppure, eccolo lì. L'Australia era appena diventata uno dei suoi posti preferiti al mondo. Era ancora più fantastica di quello che si immaginava. E questo, prima di aver visto lo yacht gigante sul quale avrebbe passato il giorno a rilassarsi.

Il capitano sembrava abbastanza gentile, indirizzando tutti quanti in parti diverse della nave a seconda se dovessero cambiarsi o iniziare a bere. Oggi, Harry stava cercando di stare alla larga da qualsiasi forma di alcol; così che domani non avrebbe avuto una terribile sbronza. Un altro punto a favore del non bere era che l'avrebbe tenuto alla larga dai guai. In teoria, almeno.

Harry superò un paio di cabine lungo lo stretto corridoio, le quali, al momento, erano tutte occupate. L'unica stanza che non era stata chiusa a chiave era il bagno. Non bussò prima di entrare, rendendosi subito dopo conto che avrebbe dovuto farlo, quando vide Louis alzare lo sguardo tirandosi su i pantaloncini da bagno.

C'era tanto da metabolizzare; per di più riguardante ogni centimetro della pelle nuda e dorata che stava guardando Harry in faccia. Poi c'era Louis che ghignava mentre ascoltava il riccio farneticare delle scuse prima di chiudere la porta in modo altrettanto goffo.

 _Cazzo_.

Le cabine erano ancora tutte occupate, quindi, l'unico posto in cui ad Harry era venuto in mente di nascondersi era stato il ponte superiore. Non fu abbastanza veloce, il suo intero volto prese fuoco quando la porta del bagno si aprì dall'interno.

 _Cazzo al quadrato_.

Per un memento, Louis semplicemente lo fissò. Era ovvio che trovasse l'intera situazione più divertente di quanto Harry credesse, trattenendo a malapena un sorriso mentre si avvicinava allo stipite della porta.

"È tutto tuo."

Harry deglutì, facendo scorrere rapidamente gli occhi lungo il petto di Louis fino allo stretto paio di pantaloncini allacciati sui suoi fianchi, che non lasciavano quasi niente all'immaginazione; Louis si morse un sorriso a quello.

"Il bagno," chiarì il cantante con una risata. "Beh, a meno che..."

"N-no. Sono a posto," si affrettò Harry a rispondere mentre entrava nel bagno per, preferibilmente, barricarsi lì dentro fino alla fine dei tempi.

Riusciva ancora a sentire Louis ridere dall'altro lato della porta. "Stavo scherzando!" Disse mentre la porta della cabina più vicina si aprì scricchiolando. Harry sentì Liam chiedere al cantante su che cosa stesse scherzando, e il riccio percepì il proprio stomaco roteare in attesa di un'altra ondata d'imbarazzo. "Oh, uh. Niente." Louis rassicurò il loro amico mentre entrambi si dirigevano verso il ponte superiore. "Ci vediamo tra poco, Haz!"

"O-okay," rispose di rimando Harry, cercando di far calmare il suo battito cardiaco ed attenuare il rossore sulle sue cazzo di guance così da poter tornare alla normalità, ora che Louis e i suoi quasi-inesistenti shorts da bagno se n'erano andati.  
  
  


Più tardi, Harry non era sicuro che la sua vita potesse andare meglio di così, circondato da acqua di un azzurro cristallino, da tutto il cibo che avrebbe mai potuto volere, stessa cosa per le bibite; _quelle_ che stava prontamente ignorando. Era stata una giornata fantastica, perfino con la svista accaduta in bagno. In ogni caso, stava cercando di lasciarsi quell'incidente alle spalle. O, per lo meno, questo era quello che Harry aveva pensato. Le farfalle nel suo stomaco non si erano mai davvero date una calmata, e avere Louis, in quel momento, seduto proprio di fronte a lui, non stava dicerto aiutando le cose. Non lo aiutava nemmeno il suo sorriso ubriaco che compariva mentre beveva dalla sua bottiglia di Corona ogni volta che qualcuno lo faceva ridere.

Per quanto Harry provasse a negarlo, Louis era davvero bello. Pensava ciò ogni volta che lo vedeva sorridere mentre parlava al telefono con la sua famiglia o ogni singola notte che saliva sul palco. Harry aveva l'onore di illuminarlo come una supernova, ma il cantante già splendeva più di chiunque altro ci fosse intorno a lui, quindi non era un lavoro così difficile. Era il modo migliore in cui il riccio potesse passare le sue serate. Vorrebbe soltanto che le farfalle che Louis gli provocava, senza neanche rendersene conto, non fossero così dannatamente persistenti.

"Hey- Ti senti bene?" Si accigliò Liam.

Tutti si girarono per guardare verso Harry, che sentì il suo stomaco dimenarsi appena ebbe lo sguardo di Louis addosso.

"Sto bene," mentì il riccio, sentendo la sua pelle calda venir colpita da un'ondata di sudore freddo. Cosa diavolo c'era di sbagliato in lui?

"Ne sei sicuro? Non hai mangiato molto," osservò Liam.

"Già," parlò Niall. "Quello, in più hai il viso più verde di una rana."

"U-una rana?" Harry era troppo frastornato perfino per capire che diavolo volesse dire _quello_ , sentendo, poi, il suo stomaco in subbuglio quando Louis posò una mano sopra la sua.

"Haz? Sei tutto sudato." Era troppo. Il riccio non riusciva a concentrarsi su niente, ogni cosa si muoveva, persino Louis, che ogni secondo sembrava sempre più preoccupato. "Non sembri star bene. Forse dovresti andare a stenderti per un pochino?"

La preoccupazione che aveva nella voce e nei suoi occhi blu era così sincera. Questo era esattamente il motivo per cui Harry non gli poteva stare intorno. Era perché Louis era così fottutamente gentile, e premuroso, e dolce... e non fu neanche tanto sconvolto quanto lo sarebbe dovuto essere quando il riccio realizzò che le nauseanti ed aggressive farfalle che svolazzavano nel suo stomaco sembrava gli stessero provocando una sensazione simile al mal di mare... continuando poi a stare male per tutto il ponte del loro yacht di lusso preso in prestito.  
  
  


Il letto su cui stava sdraiato- su cui stava _morendo_ \- era uno dei più comodi che avesse mai provato. Non che riuscisse ad apprezzarlo appieno, visto che aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo lì sopra sul bordo di esso a vomitare dentro un secchio.

Non poteva credere che questa fosse la sua vita ora; il suo giorno perfetto, soleggiato e blu cristallino era andato completamente a puttane, e non poteva far altro se non peggiorare, quando la porta della sua cabina scricchiolò aprendosi, facendo così spuntare da essa un volto familiare.

"Haz? Sto entrando," lo avvertì Louis.

"No, non farlo!" Si lamentò Harry. Dopo aver visto il cantante che si cambiava, il riccio aveva pensato che le cose non potessero andare peggio, ma il ragazzo si sbagliava. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto essere costretto a vedere Harry in quelle condizioni. Era così disgustoso in quel momento, non vorrebbe nemmeno avvicinarsi a se stesso. "Vattene!" Supplicò, facendo soltanto alzare gli occhi al cielo a Louis.

Alla faccia del non stare da soli. Fortunatamente, in quel momento Harry era davvero rivoltante, quindi la possibilità di baciare ubriacatamene qualcuno era fottutamente inesistente.

"Oh, stai zitto. E fammi spazio," pretese, fissando il riccio con un'espressione annoiata, finché non fece quello da lui richiesto. Louis si sedette sul bordo del letto, nonostante Harry si stesse lamentando del secchio che aveva usato per svuotarsi lo stomaco, totalmente indifferente di quello che gli stesse dicendo mentre guidava il riccio ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua coscia.

"Non voglio nessuno qui," si lamentò Harry fino a e quando una mano iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli, passando le dita fra di essi nello stesso esatto modo in cui lo faceva sua madre quando era piccolo. Avrebbe voluto continuare a lamentarsi, ma trovò difficile essere infastidito quando stava provando una sensazione così bella. "Non ti fa schifo?" Chiese dopo un po'. Sembrava insopportabile. Per Harry lo era.

"Ho sei fratelli più piccoli, e un figlio di tre anni. Dì una cosa, e io l'avrò vista."

Harry non voleva nominare _niente_ che c'entrasse con quello che stava passando in quel momento. Era ancora deciso a morire lì, in quella lussuosa cabina che, probabilmente, una volta tornati al porto, avrebbe dovuto essere bruciata.

"Il capitano mi odia ora? Non mi rispondere. Lo fa." Harry non era sicuro di come _non_ avrebbe potuto farlo. "Dio, è imbarazzate. Ho rovinato la giornata a tutti."

"Giiià, l'hai fatto, amico. Odierei essere te."

Harry sollevò la testa con uno sguardo indignato, facendo scoppiare a ridere Louis come il piccolo stronzo che era.

" _Testa di cazzo_ ," scherzò il riccio, ridendo per la prima volta dopo più di un'ora.

" _Faccia da vomito_ ," lo prese in giro di rimando Louis. "Complimenti per non aver bevuto, oggi. Ha davvero funzionato." Sbuffò il cantante poco prima che un movimento brusco del loro yacht ancorato fece alzare immediatamente Harry, spostandosi sulle ginocchia di Louis per prendere il suo secchio. " _O forse no_ ," disse ad un certo punto il cantante al di sopra del riccio, che stava vomitando anche l'anima.

Harry ritornò sul letto una volta che ebbe finito, gemendo al suono delle urla felici che provenivano dal ponte, dove la gente stava saltando in acqua. Si rese conto, solo dopo un momento di gelosia dovuta al fatto di essersi accorto che tutti si stessero divertendo, che la voce di Louis non era fra quelle. Stranamente, sembrava perfettamente soddisfatto di stare lì dov'era.

"Sono chiaramente fuori uso e non riuscirò ad andare da nessuna parte per un bel po', ma questo non significa che anche _tu_ lo sia," disse Harry, provando a tirarsi su così da riuscire a vedere effettivamente Louis. "Perché non sei lì fuori con gli altri?"

Questa domanda sembrò prendere il cantante di sorpresa, come se Harry non avesse dovuto accorgersi di questo particolare. Guardò il riccio sbattendo le palpebre per qualche secondo, senza dire una parola; Harry non riuscì a capire se il colore tenue delle sue guance fosse dovuto al sole o a qualcosa di più forte, ma, in ogni caso, era adorabile.

"Uhm, ho perso il conto di quante volte sono stato in uno yacht con i miei compagni di band, quindi. Cioè- Mi hanno chiesto di unirmi a loro, ma ho pensato che sarei potuto restare qui a prendermi cura di te?" Spiegò pacatamente. "Se- Se per te va bene, ovviamente."

Inaspettatamente, ecco cos'era. In più, era incredibilmente dolce, quindi sì, andava bene. Harry avrebbe voluto tanto dire ciò a Louis, _prima_ di abbassarsi di nuovo sulle sue gambe per espellere le ultime farfalle presenti nel suo stomaco.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY! Eccomi qui con un nuovo capitolo! 
> 
> Spero vi piaccia! Come sempre, se trovate qualche incongruenza grammaticale-sintattica ditemelo pure così io mi appresto a correggerla!
> 
> Cosa ne pensate della fanfiction per ora? Spero vi stia piacendo quanto me!
> 
> Beh, che dire, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo, grazie per leggere questa storia!!


	6. Chapter 6

✧*･ﾟ*

_Concerto 20 di 76: Montreal_

L'allestimento era una delle parti più cruciali dell'andare in tour e Louis l'apprezzava ogni giorno ed ad ogni spettacolo che avevano. Senza di essa, il cantante non avrebbe avuto un palco fantastico su cui esibirsi ogni sera e i suoi fan non avrebbero avuto nessun posto nel quale sedersi; non che in molti lo facessero durante il concerto, visto che tutti ballavano, ma il punto era che potevano scegliere. L'allestimento era il primo step di molti che permetteva all'arena di essere pronta per ospitare uno spettacolo di successo, anche se, era anche lo step in cui il team perdeva più tempo, ciò significava che Louis era quasi sempre annoiato a morte nel mentre... e questo portava quasi sempre al cantante che vagava per i corridoi ad infastidire chiunque ci fosse in giro. Oggi, guarda caso, era toccato a, beh, tutti apparentemente. O forse solo a Niall.

"Non hai davvero nessun altro posto in cui stare? Per esempio, l'intero camerino che hai tutto per te?" Borbottò Niall mentre si agitava tra Louis, Liam ed Harry, tutti quanti seduti in un divano evidentemente progettato per molte meno persone.

"Non sto nemmeno _facendo_ niente," sottolineo il cantante, spostando via l'attenzione dalle parole appena dette da Niall sul suo camerino personale, il quale presentava un divano esattamente uguale a questo su cui ci si sarebbe potuto ipoteticamente stendere completamente sopra. Ma fare ciò sarebbe stato a significare che non avrebbe avuto nessuno da importunare e quello era esattamente noioso come guardare l'allestimento. "E comunque, questo camerino è per chiunque, ricordi?"

"Sì, per chiunque _non_ ha il proprio camerino personale," ironizzò Niall, prima di dare una gomitata a Louis. E, ovviamente, il cantante gliene diede una subito dopo, iniziando così una mini guerra di spintoni, che portò Harry a lasciare del tutto il divano per andarsi a rannicchiare nella poltrona dall'altra parte della stanza. "Guarda cos'hai combinato," sbuffò Niall, anche se chiaramente era stato _lui_ quello ad incominciare.

Louis alzò affettuosamente gli occhi al cielo. Sapevano entrambi ci fosse solo un unico modo per risolvere il tutto, il quale sicuramente non comportava fare più spazio sul divano spingendo Niall fuori da esso; Louis aveva ancora dei lividi dall'ultima volta.

" _Ecco_." Il cantante tirò fuori una chiave dalla tasca e la fece penzolare davanti al volto del biondo. "La chiave per il tuo vero e proprio camerino personale fino a quando l'allestimento non sarà finito. Mangia tutte le caramelle. Scatenati."

Come si sospettava, l'offerta di Louis fece cambiare completamente espressione a Niall nel giro di pochi secondi. E, ancora più velocemente, era fuori dalla stanza con la chiave del cantante, lasciandosi alle spalle Liam, che era rimasto immerso su un libro per più di mezz'ora, ed Harry, che stava continuando a controllare il suo telefono sebbene questo non stesse né vibrando né squillando, imbronciandosi subito dopo, come se si stesse aspettando che succedesse qualcosa di diverso.

Sospirò da dov'era seduto sulla poltrona, Louis a ciò potè sentire il proprio sangue ribollire.

Non ci voleva un genio per capire con chi Harry aveva speranza di parlare; con chi sperava sempre di parlare in questi giorni. Un fottuto idiota di nome Thomas, che non aveva nemmeno realizzato di essere la persona più fortunata al mondo. Ciò rendeva Louis così arrabbiato per ragioni che neanche lui riusciva a spiegare; sapere che fosse infelice quando l'unica cosa che voleva il cantante per lui era l'esatto opposto. Ma, ogni volta che Thomas veniva messo in mezzo, non sembrava mai succedere. Non era mai venuto fuori, ed era incredibile per Louis il fatto che Harry lo dovesse ancora capire, visto che da quando il cantante aveva appreso chi fosse Thomas aveva capito fin dall'inizio che fosse sbagliato per il riccio.

"Non è educato fissare la gente."

Louis spostò lo sguardo da Harry, ritrovandosi Liam ghignare al suo nuovo libro sulla scenografia, il cantante poteva scommettere che fosse noioso come i due precedenti che aveva letto.

" _Dovresti stare_ a fissare qualcuno per poter dire ciò," scherzò Louis.

" _Oppure_ , mi basterebbe soltanto sapere quanto siate legati voi due," ridacchiò il suo amico, lanciando un occhiata ad Harry. "Non è esattamente un segreto che voi due non riusciate a stare cinque minuti senza l'altro."

Louis sbuffò a ciò. "Uhm, sì, ci riusciamo." Anche se, ripensandoci, il cantante non ne era più così sicuro. A volte inventava delle scuse per stare con Harry. La _maggior parte_ delle volte. Anche quando era disgustoso e con il mal di mare. Diavolo, l'unico motivo per cui oggi Louis aveva girovagato per quel camerino, a parte la compagnia dei suoi amici, era stato per vedere se Harry fosse annoiato quanto lui. Il cantante quasi ci sperava, così che loro potessero annoiarsi insieme da qualche parte ed andare ad esplorare Montreal. Ma, non era colpa di Louis se Harry era così divertente. Semplicemente, rendeva il tutto così... _così_ facile.

Poteva sentire su di se gli occhi marroni e compiaciuti di Liam mentre fingeva di non essere per niente preoccupato di Harry imbronciato e del suo telefono che non squillava mai.

Louis non resistette nemmeno un intero minuto prima di alzarsi in piedi dal divano, facendo diventare ancora più grande lo stupido sorriso di Liam.

"Fottiti."

"Non ho detto niente," ridacchiò il castano, ritornando a prestare attenzione al suo libro sulla sceneggiatura mentre Louis iniziava a camminare verso l'altro lato della stanza.

La schiena di Harry era rivolta verso di lui, da dove era raggomitolato sulla poltrona. Aveva ancora il suo telefono fra le mani, ma ora stava soltanto scorrendo pigramente Instagram, al posto di guardare invano la schermata dei messaggi. Il rumore dei passi di Louis lo fece bloccare, girando il suo collo fino a quando non riuscì a vedere chi fosse la persona che stava arrivando, un piccolo e forzato sorriso tirò le sue labbra, quando vide che era soltanto il cantante.

"Hey, Lou."

"Hey," sorrise di rimando Louis, non perdendo tempo a tirare su di morale il riccio. "Mi piacerebbe un po' d'aria fresca. E forse anche una camminata. Te la senti?"

Il sorriso di Harry passò da essere fino a raggiante nel tempo che ci volle per fargli smettere di tenere il broncio, sbarazzarsi del suo telefono e mettersi seduto con quel bagliore avventuroso negli occhi che a Louis era mancato. "Dove si va?"  
  
  


Quando Louis aveva chiesto ad Harry di uscire per un po', bisogna ammetterlo, non aveva idea di dove sarebbero potuti andare. Aveva pensato che avrebbero potuto fare una bella camminata per il centro della città o, magari, andare a visitare un museo lì nelle vicinanze, ma questo prima che Louis vedesse un gruppo di turisti prendere un autobus per vedere Mont-Royal. Non che il cantante fosse completamente sicuro di cosa fosse o che la parola Mont fosse l'abbreviazione di 'montagne', che, apparentemente, significava _montagna_ ** _*_**. Sebbene non fosse tanto grande; più che altro era una collina di grandi dimensioni. Non che riusciva a capirlo dal modo in cui Harry stava sbuffando e grugnendo dietro di lui.

"Siamo quasi arrivati!" Disse Louis per incoraggiarlo, quando sentì il suono di un paio di stivali che scivolavano su una roccia. Diede un'occhiata dietro di lui, trovando il riccio ancora in piedi sulle sue gambe, ciò stava a significare che, quindi, era riuscito a rimare in equilibrio. La sua faccia era tutta rossa per lo sforzo, i suoi capelli erano più incasinati di quanto Louis avesse mai visto, per colpa del sudore, e si stava rifiutando di guardare qualsiasi altra cosa se non fossero i suoi piedi storti, per paura di inciampare ancora una volta su qualcos'altro, ma sembrava stesse bene. Più o meno.

Harry si concesse un veloce sguardo verso Louis, il quale era fermo metri più avanti di lui sul sentiero e lo stava salutando con una mano. "Non farlo. Ti rallenterò e basta." Sbuffò mentre inciampò di nuovo; questa volta su nient'altro che i propri piedi. "Il trekking è difficile," sostenne, proprio mentre una coppia di anziani li superò.

Chiamare questo del trekking era fin troppo generoso. "Sono tipo, 200 metri," sbuffò Louis, trovando difficile non sorridere quando finalmente il riccio lo raggiunse.

Con non poca difficoltà, e con Harry che si era spogliato rimanendo soltanto con una maglietta sottile e la sua felpa legata alla vita, erano finalmente arrivati in cima a Mont-Royal. Erano solo 200 metri, ma era tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno per avere un bellissimo panorama della città.

"Va bene, va bene," gli concedette Harry, lasciandosi cadere su un masso gigante così da poter riprendere fiato. "Devo ammettere che tutta quella scalata ne è valsa la pena. È meraviglioso qui sopra."

Era stupendo. Senza ombra di dubbio uno dei migliori posti che aveva visto Louis durante il suo tour. Era piaciuto così tanto al cantante che quasi sperava di poter spostare il concerto qui, solo per il paesaggio.

Ammirò il panorama ancora un po', prima di tirare fuori il telefono dalla tasca posteriore per fare qualche foto, notando, dopo poco, che Harry non si era mosso per fare la stessa cosa. A dirla tutta, ultimamente, Louis non l'aveva ancora visto controllare il suo telefono. Sembrava perfettamente soddisfatto lì dov'era, a guadare il cantante divertirsi a fare finta di essere un fotografo.

"Nessuna foto per commemorare la tua epica strisciat- cioè, scalata?" Lo prese in giro Louis. La sua battuta obbligò Harry a sorridere, nonostante alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Nah. Ho lasciato il mio telefono all'arena," gli disse il riccio.

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia a quell'informazione. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che non avesse visto Harry guardarlo. "Oh, beh, peccato che tu l'abbia dimenticato," disse soltanto per far negare il tutto al riccio.

"Beh, non proprio. L'ho lasciato lì di proposito." Le sue parole furono seguite da un'alzata di spalle, per niente infastidito, esattamente come il suo sorriso, mentre continuava a godersi il panorama.

Sembrava più felice, ora, senza il suo telefono e senza la persona che non lo chiamava o che non gli rispondeva mai, di quanto lo fosse mai stato prima. Buon per lui.

"Okay, non ti preoccupare. Farò in modo di scattare abbastanza foto per entrambi," lo rassicurò Louis. Il sorriso semplice di Harry era puntato proprio verso il cantante e il suo telefono e, davvero, questa era un'opportunità per fargli una foto che proprio non poteva lasciarsi scappare.

"Pensavo stessi scattando delle fotografie al panorama," ridacchiò il riccio. Lo stomaco di Louis si agitò alla presupposizione, anche lui aveva pensato fosse così.

Il liscio scattò qualche altra foto, per la maggior parte della città sotto di loro, prima di prendere posto accanto ad Harry su una roccia. Scrollò fra tutte quelle fotografie che aveva fatto, fermandosi su una in particolare quando vide il riccio sporsi per vedere meglio.

"Questa qui è la migliore. Senza dubbio," sostenne, facendo sentire Louis stranamente orgoglioso si sé, mentre inviava la fotografia a tutti i suoi amici e familiari. Si assicurò di includere anche Harry in quella lista. Una volta che ebbe finito di inviare le foto, il cantante scrollò fra le altre immagini, e l'attenzione del riccio venne catturata ancora una volta da una foto del figlio di Louis, altrettanto velocemente quanto le fotografie di Mont-Royal.

"Woah. Che storia c'è dietro questa?" Sbuffò una risata Harry alla foto di un bambino ricoperto di sciroppo d'acero.

"A quanto pare, la sua prima colazione con i waffle fu un successo," ridacchiò Louis, scorrendo distrattamente tra qualche altra foto carina e disordinata di suo figlio di tre anni. Scrollò così tanto all'indietro che si ritrovò il bambino sotto un albero di natale circondato da tutti i regali che gli aveva fatto il cantante.

"Ti manca?"

Louis incontrò il sorriso consapevole di Harry, sapendo perfettamente di averne uno uguale sul suo volto che non avrebbe potuto mandare via neanche se ci avesse provato.

"Ogni giorno," rispose sinceramente. "Sono passati alcuni mesi. Sembra che succeda sempre qualcosa, così che io e sua madre siamo costretti a rimandare. È difficile quando in mezzo c'è sempre il fuso orario, e sono stato così impegnato con l'album, la sua promozione e con la pianificazione del tour..." Il suo tour che era ora impegnato a realizzare; c'erano tutte le settantasei date, prima che si potesse anche solo iniziare a parlare del suo secondo album da solista, quindi non era come se, in qualsiasi momento, le cose si stessero calmando per lui.

Era in momenti come questo che Louis si sentiva una merda. Come se avrebbe potuto fare di più; avrebbe dovuto fare di più. Di solito, questo tipo di pensieri si tramutavano in qualcosa di peggiore del senso di colpa, tuttavia, oggi, quei pensieri sinistri vennero fermati ancora prima che potessero cominciare, grazie ad Harry che gli prese la mano stringendogliela.

Quando Louis incontrò lo sguardo del riccio vide che non lo stava giudicando, non gli stava dando la colpa o niente di simile. Non c'era nient'altro che riusciva a vedere nel suo sguardo se non comprensione, supporto, e un silenzioso invito per Louis a parlare o non di quello che voleva.

C'era tantissimo di cui il cantante avrebbe potuto discutere, visto che si fidava così tanto di Harry. Ma, per ora, a Louis andava benissimo stare semplicemente seduto di fianco a lui, fingendo che le farfalle nel suo stomaco fossero dovute al panorama che si affacciava su Montreal e non alla persona di cui si stava innamorando.

**_[*Lo so che qui potrebbe non essere ben chiara come cosa, quindi cercherò di spiegarlo nel miglior modo possibile; Montreal è una città del Canada, quest'ultimo, essendo un paese con influenze francesi (credo fosse una colonia francese, ne sono abbastanza sicura), viene influenzato anche dalla lingua francese, quindi la parola "montagne", che a voi può sembrare solamente il plurale di montagna, in realtà è il singolare francese di quest'ultima parola. Oddio, spero di essermi spiegata, purtroppo rende più in inglese perché invece di "montagna" c'è scritto "mountain", e si vede di più la differenza...]_ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!  
> Allora, che ne pensate? Si stanno facendo interessanti lo cose, no?
> 
> Comunque, spero che la storia vi stia piacendo come sta piacendo a me, cosa vi aspettate dal prossimo capitolo?  
> Commentanteeeeeeeee (lol, potete anche non farlo, scherzo).
> 
> Bene, detto questo ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo, bye bye!
> 
> -Giada xx


	7. Chapter 7

✧*･ﾟ*

_Concerto 25 di 76: Seattle_

"Hey! Quale traccia vuoi fare?" Gridò Niall verso il palco, facendo apparire la versione gigante di Louis per tutta l'arena, accentuando così i suoi lineamenti.

Le canzoni che il cantante sceglieva per i suoi soundcheck erano sempre casuali e, per tanto, erano sorprendenti e mai noiose. A parte guardarlo esibirsi ogni sera sul palco, avere la possibilità di sentirlo cantare qualsiasi cosa, da Rihanna ad Elton John, durante il soundcheck, era una delle parti migliori del partecipare al suo tour. Harry sapeva che la scelta di oggi sarebbe stata sorprendente esattamente come tutte le altre, quando lo sguardo luminoso, ed a tre metri di distanza, di Louis sembrò cadere proprio su di lui. Era come essere investito da tutta la forza del sole.

"Facciamo _Delilah_ ," disse al microfono.

Il semplice titolo di una canzone combinato al sorriso di Louis non avrebbe dovuto far battere così tanto il cuore di Harry. Ehilà, Delilah è una delle sue canzoni preferite da sempre, presente in più delle sue playlist e colonna sonora di ogni relazione che avesse mai avuto, che fosse reale o immaginaria. E Louis era diventato il suo cantante preferito da quando lo aveva conosciuto. Non l'ascolterà mai più allo stesso modo.

Niall gli diede il via alzando i pollici, subito dopo aver trovato la canzone nel suo database. Louis alzò un pollice di rimando mentre il lento suono della chitarra dell'inizio della canzone cominciò, schiarendosi delicatamente la gola lontano dal microfono prima di avvicinarsi ad esso, lasciando così che la sua voce si espandesse per l'arena. Harry, come qualsiasi altra volta che aveva avuto il privilegio di sentirlo cantare in modo così delicato, era meravigliato, in un modo così splendido da fargli venire la pelle d'oca sull'intera superficie delle sue braccia. Non si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto anche fare qualcos'altro oltre che guardare il palco a bocca aperta, fino a quando la voce di Niall non si sovrappose al testo della canzone.

"Proverai gli impianti di luce, oggi, o sbaverai e basta?" Si prese gioco di lui il biondo.

Harry scostò lo sguardo dalla parte anteriore dell'arena, sperando che Niall non notasse quando velocemente il sangue gli fosse arrivato alle guance, mentre iniziava a giochicchiare con la sua console. Provò la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, la voce di Louis che si infiltrava in ogni parte del suo cervello. Era appena arrivato al secondo verso quando Harry offuscò le luci, portando al minimo l'intensità, giusto per creare una luce soffusa. I colori erano tutti sbagliati; troppo aspri per la delicata melodia del canto di Louis, quindi il riccio abbassò la tonalità anche di quelli, facendo circondare il cantante da una calda tonalità di rosa, mettendo così in risalto le piccole farfalle gialle che svolazzavano per tutto lo schermo dietro di lui. Probabilmente non era una coincidenza il fatto che le immagini che aveva scelto erano letteralmente la rappresentazione di quello che stava provando, anche se non avrebbe dovuto.

Nel momento in cui Louis intonò l'ultima nota della canzone, Harry sentì il proprio cuore in gola. Provò a non farlo vedere, forzandosi a guardare da una qualsiasi altra parte che non fosse il palco, gli occhi puntati sulla console, prima di riuscire a sentire su di sé lo sguardo consapevole di Niall, che diventò ancora più divertito quando gli occhi del riccio incontrarono i suoi.

"Non farlo."

La mandibola del biondo era tesa, con quel suo sorriso di merda che cercava di non dare a vedere, mentre anche lui si concentrava sulla sua console. "Non ho detto niente."

Quello che preoccupò Harry, era che Niall non avrebbe davvero dovuto dire niente.  
  
  


_Concerto 27 di 76: Los Angeles_

Harry, come al solito, si svegliò con un piccolo e temporaneo caso di amnesia, insicuro in quale parte esatta del mondo si trovasse o quale fosse lì la fascia oraria. Viaggiare così tanto come stava facendo lo disorientava, ma, alla fine, i dettagli su dove si trovasse ritornavano ad essere presenti nella sua mente. Il riccio si sedette nel letto nel quale non si ricordava neanche di essersi infilato la sera prima, dopo lo spettacolo a Portland. E se ieri notte erano a Portland voleva dire che ora erano a Los Angels, ciò stava a significare che oggi era il loro primo giorno libero.

Una veloce occhiata all'orologio sul comodino dimostrò ad Harry quanto fosse stato stanco quand'erano arrivati, visto che era quasi mezzogiorno. Evidentemente, non era stato l'unico ad essere esausto, visto che Liam stava ancora russando nel letto di fianco al suo. Harry si domando se qualcuno della loro crew, oltre lui, fosse già sveglio, ricevendo subito la risposando quando qualcuno bussò alla porta della loro camera d'albergo.

Il riccio si alzò e si strofinò gli occhi per aiutarli ad abituarsi alla luce del sole, che riusciva comunque ad infiltrarsi nella camera nonostante ci fossero delle tende a bloccarne il passaggio. Inciampò sopra le valigie e le scarpe sia sue che di Liam, prima di raggiungere, finalmente, la porta. Quando l'aprì, fu sollevato di scoprire fosse soltanto Louis, al quale non importava niente se i capelli di Harry fossero un disastro e avesse un aspetto orribile.

"Hey, Lou," lo salutò il riccio. "Da quanto sei sveglio?" Sicuramente da molto prima di Harry, visto che il cantante era completamente vestito.

"Circa un'ora?" valutò Louis, distogliendo lo sguardo dal petto nudo del riccio appena lo vide. Sembrava diverso; era nervoso in un modo differente da quando doveva esibirsi ogni notte sul palco, che, secondo l'opinione del riccio, suonava come la cosa più spaventosa al mondo, niente avrebbe mai potuto superarla. Harry gli chiese se ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse e Louis scosse la testa, rispondendo alla sua domanda con una delle sue solite proposte che non perdevano occasione a far spuntare un sorriso sul volto del riccio.

"So che è il tuo giorno libero e tutto, ma... ti va di fare un giro con me?"

Fu ridicolo come Harry passò da essere stanco ad essere euforico. "Okay," disse senza pensarci due volte.

Ogni volta che Louis gli proponeva di andare a fare qualche impresa a caso, erano entrambi così emozionati di esplorare qualsiasi città in cui si trovavano che riuscivano a malapena a stare zitti. Oggi non faceva eccezione. Harry era stato pieno di energie sin da quando erano usciti insieme dall'hotel, ma, bisogna ammetterlo, Louis era sembrato ancora un po' giù di corda. Il cantante si era messo al volante dell'auto che aveva preso in prestito e aveva iniziato a guidare. Non aveva mai rivelato dove sarebbero andati e ad Harry non importava. Ovunque Louis li avrebbe portati, sarebbero comunque rimasti insieme, ciò automaticamente equivaleva che si sarebbero divertiti.

Le strade e i vicoli dove il più grande svoltava sembravano tutti casuali al riccio, ma erano decisamente familiari per Louis. Svoltarono in un quartiere e si fermarono lentamente davanti ad una casa che sembrava simile a tutte le altre che avevano appena passato.

Non era la Torre Eiffel e neppure Mont-Royal, per cui Harry era leggermente confuso del perché il loro viaggio li avesse portati fin lì, tra tutti gli altri posti.

"Chi vive qui?" Chiese il riccio dopo un po', nel mentre che entrambi erano rimasti seduti a fissare la casa.

Vide Louis deglutire, mordicchiando nervosamente il suo labbro inferiore nello stesso modo in cui lo faceva sempre prima di prendere in mano il microfono e cantare. In qualche modo gli ci volle il doppio del tempo per prendere coraggio e rispondere.

"Mio figlio," disse, incontrando Harry con uno sguardo spaventato, il che sembrava fuori luogo visto che Louis parlava praticamente soltanto di quanto amasse suo figlio e di quanto gli mancasse ogni giorno.

"Vuoi... entrare?" Chiese Harry quando Louis iniziò a infilzarsi le proprie unghie nelle sue gambe.

"Sono un po' spaventato?" Ammise. Il riccio riuscì a sentire la sua paura quando il cantante ebbe il coraggio di fare incontrare ancora i loro sguardi. "N-non venivo qui da un po' e... so che parliamo al telefono, facciamo delle videochiamate e via dicendo, però. Però, è talmente piccolo, e sento come se, alcune volte, non fosse abbastanza, sai? Ho paura che persino con tutto questo, lui si- lui si..."

"Dimentichi del suo fantastico papà?" Finì Harry al posto suo. Louis emise un profondo respiro e annuì, ritornando a torturarsi le unghie ansiosamente, finché il riccio non si avvicinò a lui per fermalo. "Neanche per sogno," sorrise, stringendo delicatamente la mano del cantante fino a quando anche lui non si sforzò a sorridere.

Harry non ne sapeva molto di quella situazione; soltanto quello che Louis gli aveva detto. E, sebbene il rapporto con la madre di suo figlio sembrasse complicato al massimo, il riccio sapeva che l'amore che il più grande provava per il suo bambino e viceversa non lo era.

Louis sembrava molto meno terrorizzato quando guardò di nuovo Harry negli occhi.

"Quindi, ora che abbiamo appreso che tu sia indimenticabile, entrerai?" Lo stuzzicò il riccio, ricevendo una risposta molto più leggera, quando Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo con affetto.

" _Sì_ ," borbottò, il luccichio nei suoi occhi blu ritornò alla massima potenza mentre entrambi ridevano. "Ma- Verresti con me?"

Harry guardò in basso verso le loro mani ancora unite, stringendo convinto ancora una volta quella di Louis. "Certo."  
  
  


Lasciare quella casa con il cantante, alcune ore dopo, era stata un'esperienza così particolare per Harry, infatti, tra tutte le cose incredibili che i due avevano visto e fatto insieme in giro per tutto il mondo, vedere Louis fare il genitore avrebbe dovuto sicuramente andare in cima alla lista. Era diverso con suo figlio rispetto a com'era con chiunque altro. Non aveva mai visto il cantante sorridere così facilmente, parlare in modo così delicato o stringere qualcuno in modo più stretto. E, anche se nessuna di quelle attenzioni era rivolta ad Harry, quest'ultimo sentiva ugualmente il petto incandescente e pieno di affetto.

Quella notte, il riccio ebbe uno strano caso di déjà vu mentre sollevava il suo bicchiere insieme a tutti gli altri alle prime due colonne del tour appena finite, e a tutti gli altri concerti a venire. Questa volta, erano in un ristorante invece che in pub come all'O2, e Harry aveva bevuto un solo drink questa sera, piuttosto che l'intero bar, eppure, quella sensazione di agitazione nel suo stomaco era rimasta, come se non fosse passato un secondo dalla scorsa volta. Col tempo, quella sensazione era diventata più forte, rendendo sempre più difficile, per Harry, ignorarla o liquidarla con qualche futile scusa; ogni volta che Louis lo guardava, era dannatamente impossibile.

Il riccio, durante il tour, si era avvicinato a molte persone. Niall e Liam erano diventati due dei suoi migliori amici, esattamente come Louis, ma con quest'ultimo la cosa era completamente diversa. Harry era diverso in un modo in cui non lo era mai stato; non con Thomas. Non con nessuno. Insieme a Louis, si sentiva semplicemente così _bene_ ; come se qualsiasi cosa fosse possibile, semplicemente perché ci credeva. Louis aveva tutta la tenerezza, la pazienza e il calore che Thomas, di sicuro, non aveva mai mostrato.

Non era molto sicuro di quando avesse cominciato a compararli, ma ogni volta che lo faceva la scala si allontanava sempre di più dalla persona che _avrebbe dovuto_ far sentire Harry in quel modo, e si avvicinava alla persona che lo _faceva_.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve bellissimi, ecco a voi, finalmente, il capitolo 7!
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto! Perdonate se trovate alcuni errori grammaticali/sintattici, ma è tardi. Nel caso ne troviate qualcuno, mi raccomando, avvisatemi così mi appresterò a correggerlo!
> 
> E niente, non ho altro da dire! Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo.
> 
> E... PREPARATEVI PSICOLOGICAMENTE AL PROSSIMO CAPITOLO.
> 
> Buona notte/giornata a tutti!
> 
> -Giada xx


	8. Chapter 8

✧*･ﾟ*

_Concerto 37 di 76: Philadelphia_

L'area centrale dell'ultima fila dei posti in tribuna era il posto preferito di Louis in cui stare, non importava in quale Paese, città o arena si trovasse, e si dava il caso che, al momento, si trovasse proprio lì. Era il centro di tutto, ciò stava a significare che lì il cantante poteva vedere ogni cosa, incluso il palco di fronte a lui nel quale si esibirà fra soltanto poche ore. Non riusciva a credere che erano arrivati a tutto ciò in così poco tempo. Concerto numero trentasette; il trentottesimo sarebbe stato domani, a New York, esso avrebbe segnato l'esatta metà del tour. Era assurdo provare a ricordarsi tutti i posti in cui era stato e tutte le cose che aveva fatto; persino l'unica cosa che non aveva voluto fare, visto che innamorarsi del suo direttore delle luci non era mai stato esattamente nell'itinerario.

Louis si appoggiò all'indietro, sulla sedia, così da poter guardare gli impianti di luce appesi sopra di lui, apprezzando la breve quiete prima della tempesta che si verificava tra la fine del soundcheck e l'apertura delle porte dell'arena. Al momento, il locale era vuoto, a parte il palco, lui stesso e la persona che si stava sedendo silenziosamente di fianco a lui, la cui presenza e profumo erano così familiari per Louis che non aveva nemmeno bisogno di guardare per capire chi fosse.

"Ti stai di nuovo nascondendo?" Chiese Harry al soffitto che, ora, entrambi stavano fissando.

"No. Sto pensando," sorrise il cantante.

"Mmmh," mormorò il riccio. "A cosa?"

' _Te_ ' disse il cervello di Louis, così da non farlo fare alla sua bocca.

"Sto solo pensando ad un po' di roba. Cose," rispose invece, sentendo ogni singolo movimento che fece il suo stomaco quando Harry lo folgorò con il suo sorriso tutto fossette.

"Beh, se tu starai qui a pensare a cose e robe, potremmo anche divertirci," ragionò, prima di saltare giù dalla sedia e correre via, sparendo quasi dalla sua vista. Anche Louis si alzò in piedi, le sopracciglia corrugate mentre si domandava che diavolo Harry stesse facendo, finché le luci della sala intorno a lui non si spensero, esattamente come facevano ogni notte prima che salisse sul palco.

Il riccio ritornò a sedersi nel buio, sorridendo compiaciuto quando la stanza cominciò ad illuminarsi da sola, mentre gli impianti sopra di essa presero vita nella stessa sequenza piena di colori che avevano quando Louis si esibiva.

"Immagino che i timer automatici _possano_ ritornarci utili," scherzò Harry, osservando quel privato spettacolo di luci che aveva appena creato per loro. Era incredibile da guardare dalla platea quanto lo era guardarlo dal palco senza musica. Ad ogni modo, Louis era estasiato dalle luci e dalla loro bellezza, ma, più di tutto, era estasiato dalla bellezza dell'uomo di fianco a lui, ogni secondo di ogni giorno.

"Ti amo," disse ad alta voce, al posto di dirlo nella sua mente, come faceva di solito. Era strano sentire quelle parole fuori dalla sua testa e dal suo cuore, ma ciò non le rendeva meno veritiere. Louis, ormai, sapeva di amare Harry da molto tempo. Aveva capito che fosse irreversibile il giorno in cui aveva avuto l'improvviso bisogno di portare il riccio con lui per incontrare suo figlio. Non era stata una gigantesca e paralizzante realizzazione; solo una raccolta di tante rivelazioni che aveva avuto più e più volte, finché non era riuscito più ad ignorarle.

La musica era stata la sua unica confidente insieme ai suoi fratelli più piccoli, che non l'avevano mai giudicato per come si era sentito. Durante i soundcheck, Louis non cantava nient'altro se non canzoni d'amore; del genere più straziante, perché, anche se il cantante potrebbe aver capito i suoi sentimenti, non c'era nessun altro posto nel quale potevano andare. Dicendo ad alta voce la verità, Louis non si aspettava dei cambiamenti. Ma, si sentiva decisamente meglio sapendo che, per lo meno, era stato finalmente onesto.

È possibile che le due parole che il cantante aveva appena detto fossero state troppo oneste. O è così, o il riccio non le aveva per niente sentite, ma doveva averlo fatto, visto che il suo respiro si bloccò quando incominciò a guardarlo.

"Non devi dire niente." Probabilmente anche _Louis_ non avrebbe dovuto dire niente, ma non era giusto tenersi per se un segreto come quello. Non quando i momenti che condividevano come amici, come questo, significavano qualcosa di totalmente diverso per lui. "Davvero. Non mi devi nulla, Haz. È solo- È solo..." Pensavi che avrebbe dovuto saperlo?

Aveva appena detto ad Harry che non c'era bisogno che rispondesse, ma il silenzio assordante che seguì ciò fece rimpiangere questa scelta a Louis. Era difficile valutare i danni che la piccola conversazione appena fatta dal cantante aveva provocato. Tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato prendere un uomo impegnato e metterlo nella posizione di respingerlo, ma ci stava mettendo una fottuta infinità per farlo.

"... A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese quando l'ansia cominciò a farsi sentire.

" _Ad un po' di roba_ _,_ _cose_ ," ripetè a pappagallo Harry, soltanto per essere un piccolo adorabile stronzo. Era soltanto il motivo un milione e uno per il quale Louis si sentiva in questo modo. "...sto anche pensando che ho bisogno di parlare con Thomas," ammise, con il respiro tremolante, mentre le luci cambiavano da viola a verde a viola ancora. "...siccome, ti amo anche io."

Ora, era Louis che non stava respirando, perché, in ogni scenario che si era immaginato, Harry non aveva mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti e il cantante non aveva mai sperato che potesse farlo.

✧*･ﾟ*

_Concerto 38 di 76: New York City_

La vista appena fuori la finestra della stanza d'hotel di Harry era più bella di quanto avesse immaginato. Poteva letteralmente vedere l'Empire State Building, ed era splendido. Mesi fa, quando aveva comprato quei biglietti per venire qui, la motivazione era per avere la possibilità di vedere tutto ciò di persona; di, magari, condividere questa magica esperienza con la persona che amava. Che _aveva amato_.

Beh, non era andata esattamente come previsto. Ma, tuttavia, era arrivato a New York, la vista dietro di lui era fantastica e, per quanto riguardava la persona che amava? Louis era l'unica persona che ad Harry venne in mente quando passò davanti alla sua finestra per la milionesima volta, guardando l'orologio appeso sulla parte vuota del lato di Liam. Le sei e cinquantadue. Mancavano solo otto minuti.

Prese il suo telefono dal comò e controllò ancora una volta le sue notifiche, sebbene il cellulare non avesse fatto alcun rumore per tutta la sera. Il messaggio in segreteria che Harry aveva lasciato sul telefono di Thomas, la scorsa notte, era rimasto senza risposta, proprio come la maggior parte dei messaggi e delle chiamate fatte prima, ma il riccio aveva supposto che l'oggetto di questa chiamata in particolare avrebbe potuto richiamare l'attenzione del suo ragazzo. Non aveva tirato fuori niente. Tutto quello che Harry aveva detto era stato che avevano bisogno di parlare su come sarebbe stato meglio procedere, e che loro due insieme probabilmente non erano la soluzione. Aveva dato a Thomas un giorno per rispondere, nel caso avesse voluto, e finora, non aveva detto una parola.

Questo non aveva sorpreso più di tanto il riccio. Il suo silenzio era di suo una risposta. Sin da quando aveva ottenuto questo lavoro, tutto quello che c'era stato fra di loro era stato silenzio e dolore. Tutto quello che Harry aveva fatto era stato aspettarlo, sperando che le cose cambiassero, ma ora si rifiutava di farlo di nuovo. Si rifiutava di perdere altro del suo tempo, non quando aveva qualcun altro qui; un qualcuno _migliore_ che lo amava nella maniera giusta. Tutto quello che Harry voleva era il diritto di poter ricambiare il suo amore.

Un'altra ansiosa occhiata all'orologio gli mostrò che ora mancavano soltanto cinque minuti. Questa informazione fece battere ancora più forte il suo cuore e il suo stomaco, dato che non sapeva che cosa gli avrebbe riservato il futuro. Era la peggior attesa che Harry avesse mai dovuto sopportare, il suo corpo era pieno in ugual modo di eccitazione, ansia, speranza e paura di dover mettere fine ad una relazione prima di passare direttamente ad un'altra, siccome non c'era una via di mezzo tra lui e Louis. Sarebbe stata una corsa a tutta velocità, al cento per cento, ed era terrificante. Harry non aveva mai voluto qualcosa o qualcuno così tanto nella sua vita.

Due minuti. C'erano quasi e le mani del riccio non riuscivano a smettere di tremare.

A questo punto, stava quasi pregando di non trovare nulla ogni volta che girava il suo telefono per controllarlo. Lasciò andare il profondo sospiro che stava trattenendo, ma ne aspirò velocemente un altro guardando il suo telefono cambiare l'orario dalle sei e cinquantotto alle sei e cinquantanove. Era il minuto più lungo della vita di Harry. Potè giurare che il suo cuore non stesse nemmeno battendo quando passarono gli ultimi due secondi e ogni orologio della stanza segnò le sette.

Il suo telefono non aveva ancora emesso nessun suono ed il riccio scoccò ancora un'altra occhiata verso di esso giusto per essere sicuro che non ci fosse niente che provenisse dal suo ragazzo, a parte il vecchio messaggio di due settimane fa dove gli augurava la buonanotte che, per il quale, Harry aveva dovuto tirargli fuori le parole di bocca.

Era finita. Thomas non gli aveva risposto, non l'aveva chiamato per cercare di convincerlo a cambiare idea o nessun'altra cosa del genere. Non gli aveva nemmeno detto addio, cosa che _avrebbe_ dovuto far male, ma, in qualche modo, tutto ciò che Harry riusciva a sentire era del sollievo che lo travolgeva piano, prendendo tutta l'ansia che gli stava ribollendo nello stomaco e sostituendola con un milione di farfalle, nel mentre che si rendeva conto che era _libero_.

Per quanto la vista dal dodicesimo piano fosse bella, c'era qualcos'altro, a New York, di più importante. Harry inciampò su delle scarpe, su delle valigie e sui suoi piedi mentre percorse la camera d'hotel sua e di Liam. Appena raggiunse la porta, l'aprì, congelandosi nel trovare Louis già lì, dall'aspetto ansioso, speranzoso e terrificato, esattamente come il riccio. Non si poteva dire da quanto tempo fosse lì in piedi nel corridoio, mentre abbassava il braccio che aveva alzato per bussare.

"Quindi..." disse con respiro tremante. "Cosa ha detto?"

Harry non gli rispose. Sperò di non doverlo fare, visto il sorriso che si espanse nel suo volto, quando potè finalmente tirarlo dentro con se, facendo incontrare le loro labbra senza esitazione o senso di colpa; nel modo in cui il riccio aveva sempre voluto ma non che aveva mai confessato. Ovviamente, era quello che _entrambi_ avevano voluto per molto tempo, visto il modo in cui Louis ricambiò il bacio in modo ancora più profondo. Era la risposta di cui entrambi avevano bisogno.

✧*･ﾟ*

Per tutto il giorno, Louis aveva avuto il peggior senso di disagio nel suo stomaco, un'ansia crescente che si trascinava sempre di più infondo alla sua gola, più si avvicinavano a New York e più si avvicinavano le sette. Una volta arrivati, il cantante aveva deciso di aspettare nella sua camera d'albergo, due piani sopra quella di Harry e Liam, ma Louis si sentiva nervoso come se si trovasse di fianco al riccio ad aspettare che il suo telefono squillasse. O, ad essere sinceri, che _non_ squillasse. L'attesa lo stava del tutto uccidendo. Nemmeno l'incantevole vista fuori dalla sua finestra era riuscita a distrarlo dalla gravità della situazione, che si stava svolgendo senza di lui. Si era precipitato al piano di Harry quando il tempo stava quasi per scadere. Con il cuore in gola, Louis si era avvicinato alla porta, dicendo a se stesso che era pronto a sentire qualsiasi decisione fosse stata presa; che avrebbe sostenuto il riccio a seconda di qualsiasi scelta avesse fatto, seppure non sarebbe necessariamente stata quella che Louis voleva.

Era riuscito a porsi solo una domanda, quando Harry aveva aperto la porta trovandolo dall'altra parte di essa. Ad ogni modo, era stata una domanda alla quale il riccio non aveva nemmeno risposto, almeno, non con delle _parole_.

Harry l'aveva baciato; nel modo in cui Louis, in passato, si era soltanto permesso di sognare. E ora, ognuno di quei sogni aveva preso vita, con la bocca del riccio ancora premuta sulla sua e con le loro braccia che li stringevano a vicenda così tanto che Louis quasi faticava a respirare.

In qualche modo, si erano spostati dall'essere in piedi in mezzo al corridoio all'interno della stanza di Harry, chiudendo la porta sotto il loro peso. La schiena del riccio si scontrò contro il legno, provocandogli un ansito che ruppe il silenzio, lo stomaco di Louis si attorcigliò su se stesso a ciò, insieme ad ogni desiderio che aveva soppresso sin da quando aveva dato un nome a ciò che scaldava il suo petto ogni volta che erano insieme. Il cantante si tirò indietro lo stretto necessario per far scontrare le loro fronti, battendo le ciglia mentre apriva gli occhi, trovando Harry fissarlo di rimando. Il colore delle sue labbra era più intenso di quanto Louis avesse mai visto, grazie agli ultimi minuti che aveva speso a far conoscenza con la loro sensazione e il loro sapore. Passò le dita sopra di esse, sentendo il calore che irradiavano e sentendole tramutarsi in un dolce sorriso.

Il cuore del cantante perse un battito quando Harry lo spinse in avanti per imprigionarlo in un altro bacio, sorridendo mentre scavalcavano tutti gli oggetti che ingombravano il pavimento che stavano attraversando. Ad un certo punto, le gambe di Louis incontrarono un materasso, sul quale si stese, sprofondandoci sotto il peso del riccio a cavalcioni su di lui.

Ogni vena del corpo di Louis s'infiammò nel sentire la lingua di Harry a contatto con la sua e il paio di mani che si stavano lentamente facendo strada sotto la sua maglietta. Il liscio non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che qualcuno gli avesse fatto battere così velocemente il cuore come lo stava facendo Harry, mentre strusciava il proprio bacino contro il suo. Il lavoro e la sua vita avevano tenuto Louis così occupato che non era stato con nessuno da mesi, realizzando davvero quanto tempo fosse passato quando un gemito involontario fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra, come una pentola tenuta sotto pressione per troppo tempo.

Harry si tirò indietro, sembrando particolarmente fiero di se stesso per quel suono, il suo ghigno che si trasformò in un espressione di panico, esattamente come quella di Louis, quando entrambi sentirono il debole click della porta che veniva aperta dall'esterno.

La posizione in cui si trovavano era decisamente una di quelle compromettenti che sarebbe stata difficile da spiegare alla persona con cui Harry condivideva la camera; la persona di cui si erano chiaramente dimenticati, fin quando questa non entrò nella stanza e alzò lo sguardo dal suo telefono, il volto impassibile. I loro visi erano accaldati, entrambi erano duri come pietra, la maglietta di Louis era stata alzata fino alla sua gola e, ad un certo punto, si erano entrambi ritrovati con i jeans slacciati. Non c'era molto da nascondere su quello che sarebbe successo da lì a poco, e Liam quasi non batté ciglio mentre entrava nella stanza, incapace di nascondere il suo sorriso compiaciuto mentre camminava.

"Signori," li salutò.

"Er- Ciao," risposero all'unisono Louis e Harry.

Liam ghignò mentre prendeva la felpa e il portafoglio posati sul suo letto, evitando abilmente di guardare direttamente verso di loro. "Alcuni membri della crew stanno uscendo per cenare e per andare a bere qualcosa..." li informò con disinvoltura, mentre ritornava verso l'ingresso della stanza. "Farò sapere a tutti che voi, probabilmente, non vi unirete a noi."

"Er- Sì, probabilmente. Grazie," rispose Harry dopo un po'. "Uh, divertitevi!"

"Anche voi. Nella _tua_ parte della stanza, se non ti dispiace," sbuffò Liam, prima di uscire dalla camera, chiudendo la porta con delicatezza, esattamente come l'aveva aperta.

La stanza ritornò nel silenzio una volta che se ne fu andato, anche se passarono solo pochi secondi prima che sentissero persone esultare e Niall fischiare in modo insopportabile dal fondo del corridoio.

"Pensi che, ormai, l'intera New York lo sappia?" rise Harry da sopra di lui.

Louis si sedette per intrecciare le dita fra i capelli del riccio e invertì le loro posizioni, abbassandosi per far riconnettere le loro labbra come se non fossero stati mai interrotti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Scusate per alcuni errori :( non mi convince molto la traduzione di questo capitolo, se trovate qualche incongruenza grammaticale non esitate a farmela notare, così da potere migliorare la lettura di questa storia per tutti!
> 
> Comunque, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, ne mancano solo due poi sarà finita...
> 
> Anyway, buona giornata/serata a tutti! Ci vediamo con il capitolo 9, spero il più presto possibile.
> 
> -Giada xx


	9. Chapter 9

✧*･ﾟ*

Quando Harry si svegliò, fu con lo stesso senso disorientamento che, come sempre, era dovuto al viaggio, tuttavia il suo corpo riuscì ad orientarsi molto più velocemente, questa volta, con il calore di un altro corpo nudo intrecciato al suo e con il battito cardiaco costante che risuonava direttamente sotto il suo orecchio. Non c'erano dubbi di dove fosse o con chi fosse, visto l'odore di Louis che gli riempiva i polmoni ad ogni respiro e il formicolio che stava iniziando a sentire per tutto il suo corpo mentre lentamente si risvegliava dalla notte precedente.

Da qualche parte, il suono di una porta che si apriva e chiudeva delicatamente spinse Harry ad aprire i suoi occhi, realizzando, dopo un'occhiata data in giro per la luminosa camera, che il suo compagno di stanza se ne era appena andato. Non si ricordava nemmeno di Liam che entrava la scorsa notte, ma deve averlo sicuramente fatto, ad un certo punto, dopo che Harry e Louis si erano addormentati lì per sbaglio. Il riccio lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio sul comodino fra il suo e il letto di Liam, realizzando che probabilmente quest'ultimo stesse andando verso l'arena per stasera, esattamente come avrebbe dovuto fare lui. Ma, come poteva aspettarsi di uscire dal letto proprio ora e andare al lavoro quando aveva un uomo stupendo che lo stringeva al suo petto mentre dormiva.

Attentamente, Harry si tirò su abbastanza da mettere alcuni centimetri di distanza fra i loro corpi, ma chiuse di nuovo quello spazio una volta che riuscì a vedere i lineamenti del volto di Louis. Era bellissimo anche quando dormiva, ogni cosa, dalla sua pelle alle sue ciglia, era illuminata dalla luce dorata del sole. Le sue labbra erano perfette. Lo erano sempre state, ma Harry non aveva mai potuto pensarlo così liberamente, prima della scorsa notte. Non come ora, quando la loro forma si abbinava alla conoscenza del loro sapore e alla sensazione che avevano, facendo venire ad Harry il desiderio di sperimentare quelle cose tutte da capo.

Sfregò delicatamente la sua bocca contro quella di Louis, sentendo il cuore di quest'ultimo perdere un battito mentre si svegliava e guardando il ghigno assonnato che lentamente gli tirava le labbra. Harry, all'inizio, lo baciò lentamente, lasciando il corpo di Louis passasse attraverso lo stesso processo di orientamento che il suo corpo aveva provato, ricordando quello che era successo ieri sera e che non fosse stato soltanto un sogno. Il cervello del cantante non ebbe bisogno di così tanto tempo per arrivare a quella stessa conclusione, prendendo la faccia di Harry fra le sue mani nel momento in cui realizzò che tutto questo fosse vero, baciandolo di rimando in modo ancora più profondo.

Con un aiutino, Harry venne tirato su e guidato sopra i fianchi di Louis, mettendosi così a cavalcioni su quest'ultimo. Poteva sentirlo indurirsi di nuovo sotto di lui, mentre anche la parte inferiore del corpo del cantante si svegliava. Si mosse contro il più grande per dargli un po' di frizione, baciandolo attraverso il rantolo silenzioso che emise al contatto.

Gli occhi di Louis sfarfallarono aprendosi, dando una curiosa occhiata verso il lato della stanza di Liam, sorridendo sollevato quando lo trovò completamente vuoto. Si tirò su, con l'aiuto dei suoi gomiti, per leccare la bocca di Harry e mordere il suo labbro inferiore prima di scrollarsi gentilmente il riccio di dosso così da andare a prendere in prestito un altro preservativo dal beauty case di Liam. Naturalmente, Harry non ne aveva portato nessuno con sé. Con Thomas a casa, non aveva pensato di aver bisogno d'altro se non del suo lubrificante, per aiutarlo a superare le notti dove si sentiva particolarmente solo. A quanto pare, neanche Louis aveva pensato di fare sesso durante il suo tour, visto che anche lui non aveva portato nessun profilattico, ma, fortunatamente, c'erano state persone nel loro team oltre a loro che _si_ aspettavano, ad un certo punto, di scopare, venendo quindi molto ben preparate.

La prima cosa che fece Louis quando ritornò nel letto fu riconnettere le loro labbra, guidando Harry a sdraiarsi contro i cuscini. Era praticamente bloccato sotto il peso del maggiore, il respiro che gli si mozzò in gola quando Louis si piegò fra di loro per liberarli un po' dalla loro crescente tensione. Prese entrambi i loro membri con la mano, muovendola a tempo. Ogni scatto del suo polso riempiva lo stomaco di Harry di calore, calore che aumentò quando Louis si mosse verso il basso per prenderlo, invece, in bocca; una ricompensa per la notte precedente, quando fu il cantante ad essere bloccato contro il letto a ricevere un trattamento simile.

Si stava sentendo così bene che Harry neanche si rese conto di quando Louis lubrificò le sue dita, facendole successivamente scivolare dentro al riccio, così da aprirlo. Non ci volle tanto come ci era voluto la notte precedente, quando erano passati _mesi_ dall'ultima volta che era stato scopato. Lui e Thomas avevano litigato per settimane, ancor prima che lui se ne andasse via per il tour, quindi in quel periodo non facevano sesso, ma il corpo del riccio si abituò di nuovo in fretta a quella sensazione. Il suo sentirsi così a suo agio era, molto probabilmente, dovuto al fatto di quanto bene Louis si stesse prendendo cura di lui, di come privilegiasse i bisogni del riccio insieme ai suoi; la stessa persona che gli provocò una scarica di brividi lungo la schiena quando gattonò su per il materasso, lasciando Harry sentire il suo stesso sapore nella sua bocca.

"Ti gireresti per me?" Sussurrò, facendo fremere ogni centimetro del corpo del riccio, l'attesa che ribolliva dentro di lui.

Harry si girò a pancia in giù, appoggiando la guancia contro il cuscino sotto di lui e tenendo stretti i suoi bordi nel mentre che ascoltava Louis infilarsi il preservativo rubato. Il suo cuore incominciò a battere più velocemente quando sentì il più grande abbassarsi sopra la sua schiena. Alzò il bacino così da rendere più facile per il maggiore spingersi dentro di lui, entrambi rimasero con il fiato sospeso quando ci riuscì.

Il sesso con Louis era ancora meglio di come lo era stato le prima volte, ora, quando il cantante incominciò a tirare indietro i suoi fianchi per poi farli ruotare in avanti di nuovo, stringendo le mani sopra quelle di Harry, strette alle lenzuola così da avere un po' d'appiglio. Il riccio poteva sentirsi sgocciolare contro il materasso ad ogni scoccata più profonda che veniva spinta dentro di lui. Sentiva Louis ovunque, dai suoi denti, che percorrevano il lobo del suo orecchio, al suo caldo respiro, che gli riscaldava la pelle fino a quando non si sentì quasi come se stesse andando a fuoco.

Harry non si rese conto di quanto fosse vicino fino a quando non venne senza preavviso, piagnucolando contro il suo cuscino nel mentre che Louis finiva subito dopo di lui con una sfilza di imprecazioni sul collo del riccio. Quest'ultimo era così esausto che, finito il tutto, stava tremando. Entrambi lo stavano facendo; tremavano, piccole convulsioni che si attenuavano ogni volta che Louis strofinava le proprie labbra sulla spalla dell'altro. Harry riuscì a sentire i piccoli peli che si trovavano in quel punto alzarsi, per colpa della pelle d'oca, quando il cantante soffiò una risata contro di lui.

"Buongiorno. Che maleducato che sono."

Il riccio sogghignò stupidamente sul suo cuscino, girandosi su un fianco e trovando sul volto di Louis un sorriso altrettanto stupido. " _Gran_ giorno, vorrai dire," scherzò di rimando, riuscendo ancora a sentire il suo sapore quando attirò a se il maggiore per un bacio.

Rimasero lì, sdraiati sul letto, per molto più tempo del dovuto, sapendo che, ormai, quasi tutti erano partiti in direzione dell'arena. Liam se n'era andato più di un'ora fa, quindi Harry era sicuro che l'allestimento fosse già iniziato senza di loro. Ma, ad ogni modo, non era come se loro avessero molte cose da fare durante quell'arco di tempo, oltre ad infastidire la gente per noia, quindi, davvero, lui e Louis aveva fatto alla crew un gran favore restando a giacere lì nel bel mezzo della mattinata. Comunque, tutte le cose belle finiscono. E quando sarebbe stato il momento, certamente la console dell'illuminazione di Harry non si sarebbe testata da sola.

"Forse dovremmo vestirci," sospirò guardando il soffitto. Louis non ribatté a quella proposta, il riccio quindi gli scoccò un'occhiata ritrovandosi il cantante intento a fissarlo. Harry non avrebbe potuto nemmeno contare le volte in cui lo aveva beccato a guardarlo, ma questa volta, quando il riccio arrossì e il suo stomacò venne inondato da una marea di farfalle, riconobbe il sentimento per quello che era davvero. Sapeva che aveva un nome e che poteva fidarsi di ciò. E cosa più importante, Louis provava la stessa cosa. "Mi hai sentito?" Rise Harry. "Hai un concerto _gigantesco_ più tardi. Un grande numero, il trent _otto._ " Non riusciva a credere fosse passato così tanto tempo. Sembrava che fossero partiti da una settimana e invece erano a metà strada. Non che a Louis sembrasse importare di un così grande successo o che lui fosse letteralmente incredibile.

"Eh, non è niente. Soltanto un altro concerto," scosse le spalle con modestia, sbuffando quando l'espressione di Harry passò dall'essere piena d'ammirazione all'essere sconvolta.

"Sei serio? Il trentottesimo concerto non è _niente_?!" Esclamò.

Louis si limitò a sorridere, i suoi occhi blu delicati come se fossero pioggia mentre prendeva la mano di Harry nella sua. "Che la metà del tour sia andata è fantastico, ma- paragonata a questo; a te?" Disse, posando un bacio sul retro di ciascuna nocca del riccio. "Non c'è paragone, amore. Tu vinci."

Harry avrebbe voluto prenderlo in giro per il suo essere così sdolcinato ma, per prima cosa, aveva bisogno di respirare. E, seconda cosa, Louis si era sbagliato di grosso perché, a suo avviso, entrambi avevano vinto.

✧*･ﾟ*

Durante il loro viaggio per arrivare all'arena, fu impossibile per Louis dire se la loro autista dell'Uber stesse continuando a sbirciare nello specchietto retrovisore a causa del traffico, perché aveva riconosciuto il castano come il cantante della canzone che stavano trasmettendo alla radio o perché lui e Harry stessero rovinando il testo della canzone, troppo impegnati a baciarsi l'un l'altro nei sedili posteriori. Ad ogni modo, Louis non riuscì davvero ad essere dispiaciuto quando si scusò. Come poteva esserlo, quando tutto quello che sentiva era la miglior cosa che avesse mai provato. Aveva paura che, forse, non sarebbe mai riuscito a tirarsene fuori, ma c'erano cose peggiori dell'essere innamorato.

Lui ed Harry si trascinarono fuori dall'auto e si diressero insieme verso l'arena, entrambi con uno stupido sorriso sul volto, del quale sembrava proprio non riuscissero a sbarazzarsene. Il manager del tour di Louis non era sembrato essere molto impressionato del loro ritardo e gli ammonì con uno sguardo di rimprovero, tuttavia la sua espressione si ammorbidì quando notò che stessero infrangendo tutte le regole del tour tenendosi mano nella mano. In effetti, la maggior parte dei membri del team che sorpassarono erano sembrati molti felici di vedere che avessero finalmente trovato la loro strada d'incontro. Ciò rese Louis ancora più certo che Harry fosse stato destinato a prendere parte a questo tour con lui e che entrambi fossero sempre stati fatti l'uno per l'altro.

L'allestimento stava ancora andando avanti, da quello che Louis poteva vedere, quando lui e il riccio raggiunsero la sede della struttura. Il suo palco a forma di faccina sorridente era in gran parte già costruito, ma gli schermi non erano ancora del tutto pronti e alcune apparecchiature per l'illuminazione erano ancora in parte inscatolate. C'erano una dozzina di membri della crew che, come di consueto, stavano scorrazzando in giro. Anche Liam e Niall erano dentro la sede oggi, al posto di passare il loro tempo nel camerino.

"Forse dovremmo aiutarli un pochino anche noi? È il minimo che possiamo fare," ridacchiò Harry, sembrando sentirsi quasi in colpa per la loro autoproclamata vacanza che si erano persi quella mattina. Era così premuroso e, allo stesso tempo, così dannatamente carino, con i capelli sistemati in modo identico a quando erano ancora a letto.

"Certo che possiamo dare una mano," lo rassicurò Louis, prendendosi del tempo per rubargli un altro bacio, prima di entrare.

Il cantante alzò gli occhi al cielo quando sentì un'idiota incominciare ad applaudire lentamente al loro arrivo. Sapeva che fosse Niall ancora prima che quest'ultimo corresse a bombardare i due di abbracci di congratulazioni. "Bene, guardate un po' chi finalmente si è dato una svegliata," ghignò il biondo. Louis e Harry si risparmiarono entrambi di dare uno scappellotto al loro amico, grazie a Liam che aveva ascoltato la conversazione nel mentre che si avvicinava per salutarli anche lui.

"Sai che non funziona così, vero?" ***** Sbuffò il castano rivolto a Niall, girandosi poi verso il cantante e il riccio. "Ignoratelo."

"Sempre fatto. Non preoccuparti," fece un sorrisetto Louis, saltando all'indietro così da evitare il tentativo di vendicarsi del biondo, sbattendo, guarda caso, contro qualcuno dietro di lui. "Merda, amico. Scusami," disse mentre si girava, il resto delle sue scuse che gli morirono in bocca quando realizzò che non era uno dei membri della crew quello a cui aveva pestato il piede, ma Thomas.

Louis non aveva mai visto l'uomo di persona, ma era inconfondibile, considerando la foto in bianco e nero che il cantante aveva visto almeno un centinaio di volte. I suoi capelli erano un pochino più lunghi e i suoi occhi erano marroni, ad ogni modo essi rimbalzarono subito oltre Louis, illuminandosi quando registrarono la persona il cui nome era scritto sul pass penzolante che portava al collo.

"Sorpresa! _Finalmente!_ " Sorrise ad Harry, baciandolo per salutarlo come se stesse aspettando di fare ciò da, beh, _mesi_. E per quanto Louis non volesse guardare, era come se non ci potesse fare niente; non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle loro bocche, dalla valigia di Thomas o dal bouquet di fiori leggermente appassiti che aveva stretto nella sua mano.

Quando l'uomo lasciò andare Harry, il riccio lo guardò come se stesse vedendo un fantasma. Sembrava sorpreso di vederlo lì esattamente come chiunque altro, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre faceva scorrere la lingua sulla giuntura delle sue labbra, come se non gli fosse piaciuto il sapore. Rimase lì in completo silenzio, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca per diverse volte prima di riuscire finalmente a dire qualcosa. "Thomas, come-? Cosa stai facendo? Che ci fai qui?"

La domanda gli uscì fuori bruscamente, facendo, per qualche secondo, comparire sul volto del ragazzo un'espressione mortificata, prima che ritornasse a sorridere. "Beh, _piccolo_. Dicevi sempre quanto volessi che andassimo insieme a vedere New York e so che ancora non è _esattamente_ il nostro anniversario, ma ho pensato che adesso o più avanti non facesse la differenza visto che tu sei già qui e noi siamo stati separati per tutto questo tempo, e-"

"Thomas, non hai ricevuto il mio messaggio in segreteria?" Lo interruppe Harry, facendo corrugare le sopracciglia del ragazzo. Anche Louis voleva una risposta a quella domanda, ma non era compito suo chiederla.

"Uhm, quale sarebbe questo messaggio?" Chiese dopo un attimo di silenzio, sembrando confuso esattamente come si stava sentendo in quel momento il cantante. C'era qualcosa che non quadrava, e Louis si accorse ben presto cosa fosse quando Thomas spiegò che aveva prenotato il suo volo così all'ultimo minuto che aveva iniziato a viaggiare quasi un intero giorno prima. Il suo telefono era morto nel corso delle sue diverse soste, non fermandosi nemmeno per trovarsi un hotel prima di venire direttamente qui, ciò stava a significare che non aveva risposto al messaggio in segreteria di Harry perché, tecnicamente, non lo aveva mai ricevuto. E, il motivo per cui Thomas si era presentato lì, compiendo un gesto così romantico, e comportandosi come se fosse l'assente fidanzato di merda di Harry era perché, nella sua mente, lo era ancora.

Tutti quanti li stavano guardando, ora. Louis poteva sentire i loro occhi curiosi su di loro; il suo petto che si strinse il secondo in cui Harry lo guardò con un tale rimorso che fu quasi come ricevere un pugno allo stomaco.

Thomas seguì il suo sguardo, sembrando aver notato il cantante solo in quel momento. Louis poté dire l'esatto momento in cui alcuni dei pezzi mancanti cominciarono, per il ragazzo, a prender forma, quando i suoi occhi caddero sulle loro mani ancora unite fra di loro e una consapevolezza gli balenò addosso.

"...Qualcosa mi dice che probabilmente dovremmo parlare," sussurrò Thomas, suonando più addolorato e triste di qualsiasi altra cosa, quando Harry non riuscì più a guardarlo negli occhi. "Avremmo dovuto parlare un po' di tempo fa di tutte quelle cose orribili che ti ho detto prima che te ne andassi. È colpa mia e mi dispiace, amore. Andiamo in un luogo più appartato," disse al riccio, cercando di staccare la mano di quest'ultimo da quella di Louis, ma Harry non si mosse.

Il cantante permise al suo cuore di sentirsi grato di ciò, ma quella sensazione non durò molto poiché Thomas cambiò del tutto il suo approccio.

"O-oppure, forse, dovremmo incominciare dal pranzo, giusto per recuperare il tempo perduto," si pentì subito di ciò quando vide Harry aumentare la presa intorno alla mano del cantante. "Ci dobbiamo almeno questo, non credi? Cioè, stiamo parlando di noi e io ci sto davvero provando, Haz. M-mi sei mancato."

Era probabilmente tutto quello che Harry avesse mai voluto sentirsi dire e non solo, e la cosa assurda era che Thomas sembrasse davvero sincero.

"Solo per parlare, tesoro. Niente di più," promise, anche se sembrava che l'uomo stesse sperando in qualcosa di più di una chiacchierata a pranzo. A Louis, era sembrato volesse un'altra possibilità. E la cosa che fece più male fu realizzare che avrebbe potuto potenzialmente ottenerne una, quando Harry annuì bruscamente.

"Bene," gli disse il riccio, sospirando in un modo che il cantante sperò fosse arrabbiato o infastidito, sebbene suonasse quasi più un segno di resa.

Realisticamente, Louis sapeva che il modo in cui lui e Harry si sentivano l'uno verso l'altro non avrebbe mai potuto essere superato da delle inutili scuse e da uno scadente mazzo di fiori, ciononostante fu un po' meno sicuro di ciò quando Thomas riuscì finalmente a convincere il riccio ad accettare il bouquet, che gli consegno come una sorta di offerta di pace.

Tutto quello che seguì ciò sembrò accadere a rallentatore, a partire dalla mano di Louis che diventò sempre più fredda una volta che Harry la lasciò, al tentativo di Thomas di posizionare una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena del riccio per allontanarlo dal cantante, dirigendosi poi fuori dall'arena.  
  
  
  


**[*allora, praticamente qui, come sempre, si tratta di gioco di parole impossibile da riprodurre in italiano.**   
**Niall dice ad Harry e Louis "look who finally got their heads out of each other's arses" che io ho tradotto in "guardate un po' chi finalmente si è dato una svegliata", lo so che letteralmente non è la stessa cosa, ma, dopo un po' di ricerce sono venuta a capo che la frase in sé volesse dire qualcosa come "una persona che si accorge finalmente di una cosa."**   
**Tutto questo per dirvi che Liam dice a Niall "sai che non funziona così, vero?" perché in inglese sembra che quest'ultimo abbia fatto un'allusione sessuale impossibile da riportare in italiano.]**   
  
  


**Hey! Ecco finalmente il penultimo capitolo! Sì, avete capito bene, il prossimo sarà l'ultimo!**

**Spero di riuscire a non farvi aspettare tanto come questa volta e che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, se vi va fatemi sapere nei commenti di quello che pensate sul fatto "Thomas is back" HAHAH**

**(Spero anche che non ci siano troppi errori grammaticali o/e sintattici, se ne trovate qualcuno per favore ditemelo, così da riuscire a migliorare la vostra lettura!)**

**Detto ciò! Ci vediamo – speriamo al più presto – con l'ultimo capitolo!!**

**-Giada xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ecco finalmente il penultimo capitolo! Sì, avete capito bene, il prossimo sarà l'ultimo!
> 
> Spero di riuscire a non farvi aspettare tanto come questa volta e che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, se vi va fatemi sapere nei commenti di quello che pensate sul fatto "Thomas is back" HAHAH
> 
> (Spero anche che non ci siano troppi errori grammaticali o/e sintattici, se ne trovate qualcuno per favore ditemelo, così da riuscire a migliorare la vostra lettura!)
> 
> Detto ciò! Ci vediamo – speriamo al più presto – con l'ultimo capitolo!!
> 
> -Giada xx


	10. Chapter 10

Dopo l'ennesima camminata che aveva fatto in giro per la sua camera d'albergo, Louis si fermò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. La visione dell'Empire State Building, incastonato tra il resto di New York, non lo entusiasmava come al solito. Oggi, gli faceva sentire lo stomaco tutto scombussolato, la sua mente che viaggiava con milioni di domande al minuto, perché sapeva che Harry fosse da qualche parte lì fuori con qualcuno che non lo amava neanche la metà di come faceva lui.

"Lo so che ti stai preoccupando, ma non dovresti," disse Liam dal divano situato nella parte opposta della stanza.

"Li ha ragione, Lou," annuì Niall ai piedi del letto del cantante. "Harry sarà di ritorno qui ancor prima che tu te ne accorga. Sei tu colui che ama, amico. Non Thomas."

Era quello che Louis voleva fosse vero. Era quello che sperava fosse vero, ad ogni modo, non era impossibile da credere che per tutto questo tempo Louis si fosse innamorato di Harry con tutto se stesso, e che il riccio avesse voluto mantenere un piede saldamente ancorato al terreno.

Il cantante strizzò gli occhi, cercando di fermare quella spirale negativa di pensieri prima che questi potessero iniziare a radicarsi, visto che sapeva che tutto ciò non fosse neanche lontanamente vero. Prima che Harry lasciasse l'arena un'ora fa, aveva stretto saldamente la mano di Louis, come se gli stesse facendo una promessa. La presenza di Thomas aveva reso la loro connessione ancora più forte, ma questo era quello che spaventava di più il cantante, perché, ovunque quei due fossero ora, Louis non era lì a tenerlo stretto.

Gli si rivoltò lo stomaco quando si chiese cosa Thomas potesse stare dicendo ad Harry, ora, per tentare di riaverlo indietro. Erano tutte menzogne. Gli stava probabilmente facendo decine di promesse che non avrebbe mai mantenuto. Louis sperò solamente che il riccio riuscisse a vedere attraverso tutte quelle stronzate. Sperò che sapesse che quando Louis gli diceva che lo amava, era sincero.

Il telefono del cantante vibrò sul letto e lui quasi inciampò su tutte le valigie disposte sul pavimento per raggiungerlo. Niall lo prese per lui, mettendo su un'espressione triste quando si rivelò non essere Harry a chiamare. Il cuore di Louis sprofondò al suolo, ma si risollevò un pochino quando vide che fosse la sua sorella più grande a richiamarlo, probabilmente per continuare la conversazione di ieri.

Non era il riccio quello con cui avrebbe avuto la possibilità di parlare, ma era qualcun altro che amava e di cui gli importava, quindi cliccò su "Accetta", abbracciò silenziosamente i suoi amici, salutandoli e ringraziandoli per essere stati lì con lui, quando questi si alzarono per andarsene e dare a Louis un po' di privacy. Sia Liam che Niall gli augurarono buona fortuna, sebbene gli garantirono che non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Il cantante non ne era più così sicuro, visto che per più tempo Harry se ne stava via, più tutto sembrava maledettamente terribile.

Entrambi ritornarono all'arena per finire l'allestimento, e per un istante Louis si sentì in colpa per non essere andato con loro, ma non poteva lavorare in questo momento. Non quando il suo cuore era così pesante, senza Harry lì che lo alleggeriva. Come diavolo si sarebbe esibito quella sera?

"Lotts?" Disse nel ricevitore una volta che si ritrovò da solo. Si sedette ai piedi del letto, dove c'era stato Niall, il sollievo che prese posto ad un po' della sua ansia quando sentì sua sorella rispondergli.

"Lou?"

Il cantante sospirò e si coricò sul materasso. "È così bello poterti risentire."

"Sono passate ventiquattro ore," ridacchiò lei, fermandosi piano piano quando non sentì il fratello ridere di rimando. "Lou? Ho capito, c'è qualcosa che non va. Parlami." Quando sua sorella gli parlava in questo modo, gli sembra di sentire sua madre. Quel pensiero lo fece sorridere, prima che la realtà dei fatti incominciò a pesare ancora una volta sul suo petto. "Cosa è successo ieri fra te ed Harry?"

Un'intera giornata era passata da quando Louis aveva parlato con sua sorella, eppure non era cambiato molto. Le cose che aveva fatto erano più o meno quelle che stava facendo ora; stare steso sul suo letto aspettando di sapere se un futuro con Harry fosse qualcosa che avrebbe potuto davvero avere, nel mentre che Lottie lo rassicurava nello stesso modo in cui l'avevano fatto poco prima Liam e Niall; cioè dicendogli che lui meritava di essere felice, di avere nient'altro che l'amore dalla persona che amava.

"Ieri è stato perfetto," le disse, realizzando solo in quel momento quanto fosse vera quell'affermazione.

"Te lo avevo detto che lo sarebbe stato," si vantò sua sorella. "Lo _sapevo_. Ecco perché ti sto richiamando solo ora, ho pensato che saresti stato troppo impegnato ad essere odiosamente carino con il tuo ragazzo ufficiale per parlare con me," rise lei. "Ad ogni modo, dov'è lui?"

Una domanda innocente e il sorriso di Louis scomparì così velocemente com'era comparso.

Provò più volte a risponderle, ma la sua gola si restringeva intorno alle parole. I suoi occhi iniziarono a pungere in un modo che non sentiva da molto tempo, costringendo Louis a spingere uno dei palmi della sua mano contro di essi per impedire loro di versare qualche lacrima, mentre raccontava a sua sorella la storia di come il suo perfetto lieto fine fosse andato a puttane più velocemente di un battito di ciglia.

Dopo aver messo a nudo la sua anima e ogni sua singola paura, nel modo in cui non avrebbe potuto fare con Liam e Niall, Louis si sentì leggermente meglio. Ammise a Lottie che fosse arrabbiato con Thomas per aver mandato tutto a puttane e di come gli ci sia voluto tutto se stesso per non fare una scenata quando, quel giorno, era sbucato dal nulla, come se non avesse passato mesi e mesi a spezzare il cuore di Harry. Louis, inoltre, ammise che non sapesse se il suo cuore si sarebbe mai di nuovo sentito completo se il riccio avesse voluto davvero cambiare idea su di loro.

"Lui ti ama. Lo sai, vero?" Chiese Lottie dopo che il cantante era rimasto in silenzio per così tanto da poter persino udire il suo respiro tremolante. "Tutti l'avevano capito la notte del tuo primo concerto. Penso che voi due siate stati gli unici che non riuscivano ancora a vederlo."

Questa volta, Louis non fu veloce abbastanza da riuscire a fermare le poche lacrime che scivolarono giù per il suo viso. Aveva amato Harry anche all'ora. Non poteva fare altrimenti, per quanto ci provasse, ed era abbastanza sicuro che valesse la stessa cosa anche adesso.

"Mi manca già. Quanto posso essere stupido?" Tirò sul col naso,

Erano stati lontani per meno di due ore, ma faceva male come se fossero passati giorni.

"Non sei _stupido_ ," ridacchiò di lui sua sorella. "Dovremmo sentire la mancanza delle persone che amiamo. Se no, che senso ha?"

Louis cercò di farsi forza dopo che sua sorella riattaccò. Si disse che l'amore andava in entrambe le direzioni e che, quindi, quello che stava provando lo stesse vivendo anche Harry, ma l'attesa lo stava uccidendo.

Essere pazienti non era mai stato il suo forte. E, ad un certo punto, esattamente come la notte precedente, quest'attesa divenne troppo. Non poteva più stare nella sua stanza, camminando avanti e indietro per l'intero perimetro senza uno scopo e guardando fuori dalla finestra, sperando che in qualche modo Harry si materializzasse attraverso di essa.

I suoi piedi cominciarono a muoversi verso la porta ancora prima che il suo cervello lo comprendesse. La spalancò, con l'intento di ritornare finalmente a respirare di nuovo, ottenendo eppure l'effetto opposto, quando trovò Harry dall'altro lato. Era esattamente quello che Louis desiderava, malgrado il suo cervello stesse facendo fatica a dare un senso al delicato ghigno che stava tirando le labbra del riccio, nel momento in cui si guardarono negli occhi.

"Ciao."

"H-hey," soffiò Louis di rimando. Il suo cervello troppo impegnato per pensare a qualcos'altro da dire. Lanciò un'occhiata alla sinistra di Harry e poi alla sua destra, constatando che ci fosse solo lui nel corridoio. Nessun altro.

"Non ti preoccupare... non è qui," gli disse il riccio dopo aver realizzato che Louis si stesse aspettando che arrivasse in compagnia.

" _Oh_ ," annuì il cantante, non ancora del tutto certo che Harry fosse lì. "Quindi, ehm... dov'è, allora? Cosa è successo?" Chiese, sebbene fosse terrificato dal scoprirlo.

"Non molto, in realtà... Ci siamo seduti e abbiamo parlato di tutto come voleva lui, visto che non aveva mai ricevuto il messaggio in segreteria. Era importante per me provare a rispettare il suo volere." Louis annuì di nuovo, sapendo che Harry non sarebbe stato Harry se non l'avesse rispettato. "In seguito, abbiamo parlato dell'appartamento, facendo poi in modo che mia mamma e mia sorella andassero a prendere le mie cose dalla nostra vecchia casa," continuò, facendo un passo avanti così da far unire le sue mani con quelle di Louis. "Dopo di che, gli ho augurato buona fortuna per tutto quello che gli sarebbe capitato nella sua vita e lui ha augurato lo stesso a me. Ci siamo detti addio fuori dalla caffetteria in cui eravamo andati e poi lui ha preso un taxi. Ora sta tornando all'aeroporto." Sospirò Harry una volta che ebbe finito, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore nel mentre che Louis continuava a guardarlo col fiato sospeso. "Ti... ti avrei raggiunto prima, ma avevi già lasciato l'arena quando sono tornato e poi Liam e Niall mi hanno detto dov'eri scappato, quindi. Scusami per averti fatto aspettare, amore," si scusò con un piccolo sorrisetto imbarazzato che fece riempire completamente lo stomaco del cantante di farfalle.

"Sei tornato." Nel cuore di Louis, sapeva cosa significasse avere Harry lì, alla sua porta. Tutti gli avevano detto che sarebbe stato così, ma il cantante continuava a non crederci. Non riusciva a credere che Harry avesse scelto lui.

"No, tesoro, ho solo detto a Thomas che dovevo prendere le mie valigie e fare questa cosa, poi ci saremo incontrati all'aeroporto."

Il cuore del cantante si fermò, prima di notare il riccio sorridere come coglione. " _Coglione_ ," sbuffò Louis, spingendogli scherzosamente il petto, ma, fortunatamente, non si allontanò di molto.

" _Idiota_ ," scherzò di rimando Harry. " _Certo_ che sono tornato!" Lo prese in giro. "Ti ho solamente detto che fondamentalmente ora sono un senzatetto e, a parte quello, dove altro vuoi che vada?"

Louis non ne aveva idea, e certamente non voleva scoprirlo.

"Non dovresti scherzare su queste cose, lo sai," lo rimproverò il cantante, sorridendo nel mentre tirava più vicino Harry per i fianchi, così da riuscire a vedere ogni macchiolina verde presente nei suoi occhi. "Ti ha comprato delle cazzo di _rose per scusarsi_. Non puoi biasimarmi per essermi un pochino preoccupato."

Un po' _spaventato_ , sarebbe stato meglio dire, ma ora non lo era neanche un po'. Non con Harry fra le sue braccia, dove era destinato a stare.

"Non c'è mai stata nessuna scelta da fare, per me." Il suo sorriso era così ampio che in entrambe le sue guance erano presenti le fossette. "Ti sei per caso dimenticato che sono letteralmente innamorato di te?" Non era che Louis se ne fosse dimenticato di per sé. Non era sicuro, come lo erano stati tutti gli altri, di essere abbastanza, ma non avrebbe fatto di nuovo quell'errore. "Hai pianto?" Ridacchiò, dopo un po', il riccio. "Puoi dirmelo. I fidanzati non giudicano"

"No, non ho _pianto_. Certo che no," sbuffò il cantante, sebbene sapesse che i suoi occhi fossero gonfi probabilmente il doppio della loro dimensione normale. Harry non credette alle sue parole neanche per un secondo, i suoi occhi che brillavano di gioia.

"Okay. Allora deve esserci stata qualche allergia... devono essere molto pesanti qui, perché... _wow_."

Louis avrebbe voluto spingerlo per terra per averlo preso per il culo, se non avesse voluto così tanto baciarlo. In più, non si era lasciato scappare il loro nuovo titolo ufficiale che era sfuggito dalla bocca del riccio. Avrebbero dovuto parlare anche di quello.

"Oh, stai zitto. Avresti pianto anche tu," rise Louis, baciando tranquillamente il suo ragazzo, visto che nient'altro sembrava funzionare. Non che se ne stesse lamentando.  
  
  


✧*･ﾟ*

_Concerto 76 di 76: Tokyo_

Le orecchie di Harry ronzarono mentre Louis finiva di ringraziare i suoi fan giapponesi per il loro travolgente supporto, non solo quando era ancora con la sua band ma anche ora con la sua carriera da solista. Il pubblico adorò tutto questo, e lo adorò ancora di più quando il cantante riuscì a ringraziarli anche in giapponese, da qui il ronzio alle orecchie.

Stava così bene su quel palco, ancora sempre un po' nervoso di cantare di fronte a migliaia di persone durante la sua ultima performance esattamente come lo era stato durante il suo primo concerto. Harry continuava a non crederci che erano arrivati al _settantaseiesimo_. Erano settantasei allestimenti, soundcheck, prove, scalette e volte in cui il riccio aveva avuto modo di sedersi al centro di un'arena per guardare il suo cantante preferito e migliore amico cantare a squarciagola. Almeno, era così che era cominciato. Harry sorrideva spesso al ricordo di quei primi giorni dell'inizio del tour, ricordando quanto fosse completamente inconsapevole del fatto che avrebbe ricavato molto di più da tutto questo, oltre che aver avuto la possibilità di fare il lavoro dei suoi sogni. Non aveva la minima idea, quando aveva firmato per lavorare alla Vinyl Records, che trovare l'amore della sua vita facesse parte del contratto.

"Haz, tocca a te!" Urlò Liam dal suo lato della stazione di controllo, facendo distogliere l'attenzione di Harry dal suo ragazzo, sudato e con addosso una canottiera, e tornando a rivolgerla verso le transizioni luminose che avrebbe dovuto dirigere. Per quanto costasse ad Harry fare ciò, abbassò tutte le luci, sommergendo Louis e tutto il resto in una temporanea oscurità, nel mentre che Niall lavorava nel preparare l'audio per la prossima canzone.

"Vai con la musica!" Disse Liam sopra le ventimila voci esultanti, una volta che fu certo che Louis fosse tornato al centro del palco col microfono. "Vai con le luci!" Urlò quando l'intro del primo singolo da solista del cantante partì, mentre alzava il volume di un altro paio di decibel.

Velocemente, Harry si mosse attraverso la familiare combinazione di comandi sulla sua console, sorridendo mentre le luci si riaccendevano, e tutto, dalla folla di persone nel pubblico all'imperdibile sorriso al centro sul palco, brillò come il sole.  
  
  


Era tardi ed Harry era così ubriaco che poteva sentire i suoi occhi farsi sempre più pesanti ad ogni passo sbilenco che faceva nella sua via di ritorno all'hotel; guidato dall'altrettanto scoordinata persona aggrappata a lui, che aveva bevuto la sua stessa quantità di drink per celebrare la fine del tour.

"Uh, _ora della_ _nanna_ ," disse impassibile. "Subito dopo che tu ti sarai bevuto un bicchiere d'acqua. Forse anche due," sbuffò.

Harry, a quello, gemette, accigliandosi ancora di più quando, dalla delicata luce del chiaro di luna presente fuori, entrarono improvvisamente nella luminosa hall dell'albergo. "Non ho sete," insistette il riccio, piagnucolando quando sentì un qualche idiota ubriaco dietro di lui iniziare a ridere.

"Non avrei sete nemmeno io se fossi al tuo posto, Signor. Beviamo-Qualsiasi-Cosa!"

Harry alzò la testa dalla spalla di Louis per lanciare uno sguardo truce a Niall, che stava aiutando Liam, quest'ultimo ormai svenuto intorno al giro di shot numero cinque.

"Stai zitto!" Urlò il riccio, facendo soltanto scoppiare a ridere più forte il biondo nel mentre che abbracciava la coppia, salutandoli come se stessero per andare in guerra al posto che nella loro camera. "Perché _lui_ non viene mai aiutato ad andare a letto e costretto a bere dell'acqua?" Brontolò.

Louis ridacchiò solamente, girando la testa per premere un bacio sulla fronte di Harry. "Niall è irlandese e tu non se nient'altro che un semplice mortale, piccolo. Lascia perdere."

Il loro viaggio fino al diciannovesimo piano fu breve, sebbene venne deragliato solo una volta, quando Harry li fece fermare per ammirare l'acquario incastonato al muro, verso la fine del loro corridoio. Come promesso, il cantante si assicurò di far bere l'altro, assicurando Harry, inoltre, che l'avrebbe sicuramente ringraziato più tardi. Anche Louis bevette un po' d'acqua, prima di gettare i propri vestiti nella pila che conteneva anche quelli del riccio, gattonando poi, finalmente, nel letto di fianco all'altro.

Harry sentì il calore di un leggero respiro sulla sua nuca, sorridendo quando Louis appoggiò la fronte sulla sua schiena, così da stringerlo forte a sé. Sdraiarsi sul letto in quel modo lo faceva sentire come se si stesse trovando in paradiso, un paradiso che non durava a lungo, visto che di solito dovevano svegliarsi e andare a prendere un volo per la prossima grande arena, rifacendo poi tutto da capo. Solo dopo qualche secondo Harry si rese conto che questa era l'unica volta dove non sarebbe successo niente, visto che non c'erano più grandi arene dove andare, almeno non per questo tour. Il concerto di quella sera era stato l'ultimo.

"Non posso crederci che tutto questo sia davvero finito, dopo il volo di ritorno di domani sera," sbadigliò il riccio. "È così strano. Non abbiamo nessun altro posto dove andare se non a _casa_." E persino quello aveva un significato completamente diverso, dal momento che Louis aveva insistito sul fatto che tutte le cose di Harry avrebbero dovuto essere spostate dal suo vecchio appartamento a quello del cantante.

Louis sorrise contro la pelle del riccio, rafforzando la stretta intorno alla sua vita.

"Beh, non essere triste," sbadigliò accoccolandosi più vicino. "Abbiamo rimasto ancora un posto dove andare."

Il riccio spalancò gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando non riuscì a capire di cosa diavolo Louis stesse parlando.

"Dove?"

Riuscì a sentire il sorriso del cantante allargarsi ancora di più contro di lui, prima che premesse un bacio sulla sua spalla nuda. "New York," sussurrò ed il cuore di Harry perse un battito. Si girò fra le braccia di Louis il più in fretta possibile, posando gli occhi sullo sguardo malizioso presente nel volto del suo ragazzo, avvolto nel buio.

"Per che cosa? Perché?" Chiese il riccio, diventando sempre più impaziente ogni secondo che passava.

"La prima volta che siamo stati lì insieme, non è esattamente andata secondo i piani." Non era per niente andata secondo i piani, ma Harry cercava di dimenticare quello che fosse successo. "Non siamo stati lì per molto, e tu non hai avuto la possibilità di vedere per davvero la città come avevi sempre sognato, perciò dovremmo tornarci. Rifarlo e farlo nel modo giusto, questa volta. Solo io e te."

Harry riuscì a malapena a trattenersi nel vedere l'enorme sorriso che si stava estendendo sul volto di Louis.

"Quando si parte?"

"Domattina presto. È un volo molto più lungo rispetto a quello per Londra; quasi quattordici ore..."

Il cantante gli diede altri molti dettagli sul loro viaggio, come che, una volta negli Stati Uniti, avrebbero visitato di nuovo suo figlio e che sarebbero ritornati a casa in tempo per iniziare a registrare il secondo album da solista e pianificare un tour anche per quello. Seppur Harry interruppe varie volte il suo discorso, troppo impegnato a posare le labbra su quelle dell'altro. Louis ricambiò impazientemente i suoi baci, mormorando in segno di protesta quando il riccio si allontanò velocemente da lui.

"Ti amo così tanto," sussurrò Harry. Pensava e sentiva quelle parole tutto il tempo, ma in modo particolare in momenti come questo, dove Louis gli riempiva il cuore con più amore di quanto Harry avesse mai pensato una persona potesse contenere.

"Ti amo anche io, Haz. E amerai New York," gli promise.

Al momento, New York non era nemmeno la cosa più emozionate. Era sapere che avrebbe avuto Louis al suo fianco per questo viaggio, e per tutti gli altri a venire.  
  
  


✧*･ﾟ*

Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON POSSO CREDERE DI ESSERE RIUSCITA A FINIRE ANCHE QUESTA!!  
> Piango, spero che vi sia piaciuta 🥺
> 
> Come sempre perdonatemi per eventuali errori sintattici/grammaticali, nel caso ne individuaste qualcuno mi farebbe davvero piacere se me lo diceste, così da migliorare la leggibilità della storia!
> 
> Anyways, che ve ne pare? Piaciuta You Make It Easy?
> 
> A me, personalmente, sì! Forse non la mia preferita fra quelle che ho tradotto, ma pur sempre molto carina e abbastanza originale, soprattutto per il ruolo di Harry in questa ff.
> 
> Ringrazio tutte le persone che la seguono dall'inizio, e – naturalmente – anche quelle che l'hanno iniziata a leggere più tardi! Grazie per supportare i miei lavori, davvero.
> 
> Detto questo, vi saluto! Ci vediamo ad una mia nuova traduzione, love u all.
> 
> -Giada xx

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di spostare i miei lavori anche qui su Ao3, non si sa mai!
> 
> Spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e spero che sia tradotto decentemente, sapete che ce la metto tutta nel farlo.
> 
> Grazie a tutti e al prossimo a aggiornamento :)!!
> 
> -Giada xx


End file.
